Morgen wieder vergessen
by Mirenithil
Summary: Es gibt Ereignisse, die selbst den stärksten Geist zu brechen vermögen. Dies muss auch Gandalf erkennen, als er Legolas nach langen Jahren wiedertrifft und beinahe nicht mehr erkennt... AU! Update Kapitel 17 Cerin Amroth
1. Prolog

Sodele, hier kommt meine erste Fanfiction ever, die Fortsetzung zu "Zwielicht" (fragt nicht, Zwielicht ist jedenfalls nach Morgen wieder vergessen entstanden, ist einfach so ) ) Viel Freude damit!

* * *

Titel: Morgen wieder vergessen

Autor: Mirenithil/ Lily Dreamdancer (jedenfalls ich)

Rating: ab 13

Genre: Dramatisches, Action, **Alternate Universe!**

Inhalt: Nach Jahrtausenden kehren einige Elben aus Valinor zurück, um in Mittelerde Hilfe zu suchen. Doch als sie diese in Legolas zu finden glauben, werden sie bitter enttäuscht...

Anmerkung: Fortsetzung zu "Zwielicht", dennoch meine erste Fanfiction (und meiner Meinung nach bis heute meine Beste :) )

* * *

**Morgen wieder vergessen**

**Prolog**

Die Zeit war dahin geflossen.

Tage waren gekommen und waren wieder gegangen, ohne einen Augenblick innezuhalten und ihm einen kurzen Atemzug zu gewähren. Die Sonne zog während des Tages ihre Bahn, während der Nacht Mond und Sterne. Jahreszeiten kamen und gingen wie der Wind, der mal Regen und Schnee, mal den Duft von Frühling und Freiheit mit sich brachte. Trügerisch Freiheit.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Die Tage kamen, aber sie zogen an ihm vorüber. Wochen vergingen, Monate und Jahre, Jahrzehnte, ohne dass er auch nur einen einzelnen Moment in Erinnerung behalten hatte, einfach weil keiner es wert gewesen war. Nicht einmal Gefühle waren in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben, weil es nur ein einziges Gefühl gegeben hatte in all den Jahren: Erbitterung.

Besonders schlimm war es im Herbst, wenn Regen und Stürme einsetzten, die Welt in Grau versank. Dunkler wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war. Dann kamen Erinnerungen hoch an eine lang vergessene Zeit, eine Zeit, in der er die Hölle auf Erden durchlebt hatte. Damals war es noch anders gewesen. Sein Leben war anders, lebenswerter. Jeder einzelne Moment. Die Zeit, die er mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte. Die Zeit, in der sie gemeinsam durch Mittelerde liefen, in der sie gemeinsam gekämpft hatten für etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Etwas, für das es sich zu sterben lohnte, aber auch zu leben. Wie lange war das her? Einige Jahrtausende vielleicht, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

Warum auch zählen?_ Warum auch leben?_ Die Frage stellte er sich jeden Tag, jeden Tag, an dem er sich einen neuen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchte, durchnässt von Regen, und an diese Zeiten zurückdachte.

Seine Heimat. Viel zu lange hatte er seine Heimat nicht mehr gesehen, die wehenden Blätter im Wind der Bäume von Eryn Lasgalen. Die roten Wälder Ithiliens. Gondor, die weiße Stadt. Die Gräber derer, die einst seine Freunde waren.

Heute hatte er keine Freunde mehr, niemand, der zu ihm stand. Niemand, zu dem er stehen konnte. Nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Wie oft hatte er daran gedacht, dem einfach ein Ende zu setzen. Dieser Welt zu entfliehen, die nichts außer Schmerz, Trauer und unendlicher Erbitterung für ihn bereithielt. Heute bereute er es, nicht in den Westen gegangen zu sein. Wenn er gegangen wäre... ihm wäre etwas erspart geblieben. Etwas, das schlimmer war als der Ringkrieg, denn damals standen Freunde an seiner Seite. Heute war er allein.

Dennoch – er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte dem kein Ende setzen. Er konnte nicht damit abschließen. Es war wie eine kleine Flamme, irgend wo in ihm, die immer dann zu leuchten begann, wenn er kurz davor war. Sie hielt ihn am Leben, trieb ihn an. Er wusste nicht warum, wozu er hier gebraucht wurde, aber irgendwie spürte er gleichzeitig, dass er nicht gehen durfte. Er musste hier bleiben, in Mittelerde. Sich weiter quälen, Tag für Tag. Solange, bis die Flamme erlosch.

Keine Zeit zu ruhen. Sie waren hinter ihm. Weiterziehen, immer weiter. Immer dorthin, wo der Wind hinweht, wohin und soweit die Füße tragen. Wo konnte er hin? Vielleicht das verlassene Lothlórien. Ja. Es war Zeit für einen Besuch. Ein Gang unter den blassen Bäumen, die einst so stolz ihre goldenen Blätter trugen. Es war der einzige Ort, wo er noch ein wenig von dem Seelenfrieden finden konnte, der ihm gestohlen worden war. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Den wenigen Tagen der Linderung folgten unzählige, in denen er wieder vergaß, wie es sich damals angefühlt hatte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte, eine Aufgabe zu haben und Gefährten an der Seite; wie sich Triumph anfühlte, die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer. Wie es sich anfühlt hatte, glücklich zu sein.

Es nahte. Die Zeit nahte, in der er gebraucht werden würde, hier in Mittelerde. Doch was hieß das schon? Es konnten dennoch Jahrtausende sein. Und obwohl die Tage vorbei strömten, obwohl er keinen Moment in Erinnerung behalten konnte oder wollte, zogen sich die Sekunden und Minuten dennoch zu Ewigkeiten. Jeder Tag eine Ewigkeit und morgen wieder vergessen.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

So, das war schon mal der sehr kurze Prolog. Das erste Kapitel folgt, sobald ich ein wenig Zeit finde, versprochen :)


	2. Rueckkehr

_YamiTai: Es hat lange gedauert, aber ich lebe noch :) Und jetzt gehts auch endlich weiter..._

_jacobsangel86: Kommt verspätet, aber es kommt, keine Sorge..._

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Rückkehr**

Es war Herbst in Mittelerde.

Grau und sturmgepeitscht breitete sich das Meer bis zum Horizont aus. Jede Windböe ließ die Schiffe gefährlich schwanken. Der Sturm hatte die kleine Flotte, bestehend aus vier Schiffen, längst voneinander getrennt. Welle auf Welle spülte über die hellen Holzplanken. Die großen, schneeweißen Segel waren längst eingeholt worden, nachdem der Wind sie zerrissen hatte. Niemand hielt sich noch über Deck auf. Zwei Männer waren bereits verloren gegangen. Man wollte nicht noch mehr Verluste riskieren.

„Wenn der Sturm anhält, werden wir abgetrieben."

„Noch nicht. Noch treibt er uns genau auf Mittelerde zu. In einer Woche werden wir dort sein."

„Und dann, Olórin? Was, wenn es niemanden mehr gibt, der sich an uns erinnert? Niemand wird auf Fremde hören, wenn sie von einer Bedrohung sprechen. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass wir Erfolg haben werden."

„Die Elben werden sich erinnern."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es noch Elben in Mittelerde gibt.", kam es prompt zurück. „Habt Ihr nicht einen Adler mit einem Brief dorthin geschickt? Es ist keine Antwort zurückgekommen. Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass uns jeder Elb uns geantwortet hätte? Es ist keine Antwort gekommen, also gibt es niemandem mehr, der uns helfen könnte. Unsere Fahrt wird vergeblich sein."

„Ihr malt schwarz, Celeborn.", entgegnete Olórin bestimmt. „Sag mal, Sam, hast du noch etwas von diesem vorzüglichen Pfeifenkraut da?", fragte er dann und wedelte mit eine langen Pfeife den Rauch beiseite. Eine Welle ließ das Schiff bedrohlich schwanken. Vereinzelt ertönten leise Schmerzenslaute, als einige Elben stürzten oder gegen Balken fielen. Olórin schien das alles nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken.

„Natürlich, Herr Gandalf… ich finde es nur nicht…", ertönte eine verzweifelte Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke.

Olórin gluckste leise und schien die teils belustigten, teils missbilligenden Blicke seiner Mitreisenden nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Nur keine Umstände, Samweis. Nur keine Hektik. Davon haben wir genug gehabt und werden noch genug haben.", sagte er in weiser Voraussicht. „Na, Frodo, was schaust du so nachdenklich? Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."

„Tu ich aber.", widersprach Frodo. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob wir vielleicht noch einen unserer Gefährten dort treffen werden. Legolas, meine ich. Glaubst du… was glaubst du, Gandalf? Gibt es wirklich keine Elben mehr in Mittelerde? Es waren nur noch so wenige, als wir gegangen sind." Beinahe flehentlich sah er zu dem alten Mann auf.

Dieser lächelte leicht und wiegte abschätzend den Kopf. „Nun, mein lieber Frodo, sagen wir mal so: Die Tawarwaith waren noch einige Hunderte. Sie sind ein zähes Volk, gute Krieger mit guten Führern. Und unser Legolas – ihm traue ich zu, so ziemlich alles zu überleben. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Frodo. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr leben sollte, werden wir jemanden finden, dem wir vertrauen können. Neue Freunde. Sein möglicher Tod mag vielleicht das Ende des Ringgemeinschaft in Mittelerde bedeuten, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er die Erinnerung daran weiterleben lassen. Ob in Schriften oder Nachfahren, weiß ich nicht – aber die Geschichte wird nicht verloren gegangen sein. Nicht ein zweites Mal. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Dann hoffen wir, dass Eurer Gefühl Euch nicht trügt.", bemerkte Elrond mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ansonsten könnten wir auf Probleme stoßen."

„Probleme gibt es in Mittelerde so oder so. Es kommt nur darauf an, ob wir jemanden haben, der uns bei ihrer Überwindung zur Seite steht. Und das werden wir."

Ithilien.

Es war noch genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Eine hügelige Waldlandschaft mit Bäumen, deren Blätter rotgolden im Sonnenlicht schimmerten. Er war im äußersten Norden des Landes. Wohin nun? Weiter in den Süden? Wenn ihn einer der Elben bemerkte, wäre das sein Tod.

Die Erinnerungen schwanden langsam, wie immer, wenn es Tag war. Wenn die Sonne schien, die Welt verbrannte im Feuer des Laubes… ein wenig Ruhe, ein wenig Vergessen – für einen kleinen Moment, wertvoller als die Jahre zuvor, in denen er die Weiten der Länder nicht zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Doch wenn er jetzt hier stand, die Ebenen leuchtend im Morgenlicht, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es weiterging. Dass er noch am Leben war. Dass es nicht nur Schmerz war, der ihn das wissen ließ. Wenigstens für die wenigen Stunden der schwindenden Herbsttage.

Sogar Genugtuung verspürte er, wenn er hier stand und sah, was vor Jahrtausenden zerstörtes Land gewesen war, jetzt aber wieder lebte und atmete, wie es sein sollte. Sie hatten gesiegt. Ihn hatten sie besiegt. Er hatte diejenigen besiegt, die sein Werk fortführen wollten. Er war entkommen. Er wusste nicht, welcher Tag in welchem Jahr es war. Nur das es Herbst war, das wusste er. Es war aber nicht wichtig. Keine Zeit der Welt kümmerte ihn mehr. Er würde zurückkehren zu denjenigen, die ihn erwarteten, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Vergeltung üben an denen, die ihn verraten hatten, gleichgültig, was der Preis dafür war. Die Jahre und Jahrtausende der Folter hatten ihn hart gemacht, Schmerzen zu etwas Gewöhnlichem werden lassen, das es nicht wert war, ihm Beachtung zu schenken.

Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, das bisschen Freiheit und Frieden auszuschöpfen, das ihm das Schicksal noch gewährte. Er spürte, stärker als jemals zuvor, dass die Zeit nahte, in der er gebraucht werden würde. Die Flamme begann zu wachsen, verzehrte den letzten Rest an Erinnerung und Schmerz, der ihn noch peinigte, ließ ihn Frieden finden.

Bevor sie wieder begann, die Nacht, wie alle Nächte, in denen die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Die Erinnerungen an dunkle, stinkende Zellen, lange Jahre, Jahrhunderte, Ewigkeiten. Zuviel Schmerz, Leiden, die Erinnerung an die schlimmsten Stunden, Tage, Jahre seines Lebens. Seines immer noch währenden Lebens, das niemals enden zu wollen schien. In der Nacht durchlebte er sie wieder und wieder, die Qualen an Körper und Seele, die er erleiden musste, ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht mehr vergessen. Niemals würde er leben können wie zuvor. Es gab zu viele Wunden, die keine Zeit heilen konnte.

„Eines steht fest: Hier gibt es keine Elben mehr.", stellte Círdan mit gemischten Gefühlen klar und sah sich in den Ruinen Mithlonds um. Es war nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig. „Scheint so, als hätten die Menschen unseren Hafen als Steinbruch benutzt." Er seufzte und betrachtete die wenigen efeuberankten Säulen und Bögen, die noch standen, die einst die Grauen Anfurten gewesen waren. „Aber etwas anderes war wohl nicht zu erwarten. Nun, Olórin – wie geht es weiter?", wandte er sich dann an den alten, in strahlendem Weiß gekleideten Mann, der den Hals eines großen Schimmels streichelte.

„Was denkst du, Schattenfell? Imladris? Nein, vielleicht doch lieber zuerst nach Bree. Wir sollten lieber einmal nachfragen, wie es hier überhaupt aussieht, sonst reisen wir im Ernstfall unserem Verderben entgegen… und vielleicht kann uns jemand sagen, wo wir Elben finden können. Komm, mein Guter. Komm Frodo. Du reitest mit mir. Sam, such dir einen Reiter. Auf geht die Reise."

Celeborn, Elrond und Círdan sahen sich an. „Es scheint, als hätten wir hier nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Macht Euch nichts daraus." Galadriel sah eher amüsiert denn verärgert aus und strich ihrer Stute über die Nase. Lächelnd über die Gesichter der drei Männer saß sie auf und folgte Olórin, der langsam einen schmalen Weg entlang ritt. Einige ihrer Gardisten folgten ihr. Zögernd auch die anderen, bis auf einige, die bei den Schiffen blieben und diese reparierten. Der Sturm hatte mehr Schäden angerichtet als erwartet.

Bree hatte sich nicht viel verändert, obwohl mehrere tausend Jahre vergangen waren. Für Olórin war dies nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass in Mittelerde etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Kein Dorf blieb eine so lange Zeit über unberührt von Veränderungen. Olórin brummte leise vor sich hin und ging, in einen grauen Umhang gehüllt, die schlammigen Straßen entlang bis zum ‚Tänzelnden Pony'. Wirklich, er konnte auf den ersten Blick keine noch so kleine Veränderung erkennen. Selbst die Gäste im Gasthof schienen genau die selben Gespräche zu führen wie in den Jahrtausenden zuvor. Unmöglich. Und der Wirt schien – genau wie damals – auch jetzt nicht mit übermäßiger Intelligenz gesegnet zu sein.

„Elben? Hab ich schon mal gehört… fragt mal den Waldläufer dort in der Ecke, dann hab' ich den hier raus."

„Werde ich machen. Danke für die Auskunft."

„Elben? Ja, natürlich. Was wollt Ihr wissen? Alles? Meinetwegen. Setzt Euch, es wird eine Weile dauern."

Zwei Stunden später.

„Wir dachten schon, du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr wieder." Sam sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und rührte in seiner Kartoffelsuppe. „Nicht wahr, Herr Frodo? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Frodo entfuhr ein Lachen. „Ach, Sam. Als ob wir uns um Gandalf Sorgen machen müssten." Er sah den alten Mann an. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden? Warum schaust du so ernst?" Er hatte seinen besorgt-ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen.

Schwerfällig ließ er sich zwischen Frodo und Elrond zu Boden sinken. „Ich habe mit einem Waldläufer gesprochen und einiges herausgefunden, was wir wissen müssen. Eines vorweg: Es gibt Elben hier. Sehr viele sogar. Aber wir können von ihnen keine Hilfe erwarten."

„Warum das?", fragte Galadriel lauernd. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Verrat. Darauf läuft es immer hinaus. Ein großes Reich, das aus einem goldenen in ein dunkles Zeitalter stürzt. Es ist eine lange, sehr lange Geschichte… und beginnt da, wo unsere eigene Geschichte in Mittelerde endete. Ich will mich auf das Hier und Jetzt beschränken, alles andere vielleicht später. Imladris, Lothlórien, Ost-Lórien, der Norden Eryn Lasgalens und die südlichen Gegenden Ithiliens sind ein einziges, großes Elbenkönigreich. Sein rechtmäßiger König ist gestürzt worden, von einem Krieger, der das Volk der Waldelben in den Untergang führt, langsam, aber sicher. Wir sollten uns von diesen Orten fernhalten, niemand ist jemals zurückgekehrt aus einem dieser Länder."

„Dann war es also umsonst. Elben hin oder her, sie können uns nicht helfen. Es hat keinen Sinn."

Olórin seufzte. „Herr Celeborn, vergesst eines nicht: Sie können uns nicht helfen, würden es aber bestimmt tun, wenn sie sich nur darauf besinnen würden, dass tausend Elben mühelos gegen einen Tyrannen und seine hundert Gefolgsleute ankommt. Sie müssen nur wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Und das ist unsere Hoffnung."

„Was?"

„Nicht was, sondern wer. Der Elbenkönig, der vertrieben wurde. Sein Name ist unter den Menschen schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten, aber er soll ein großer König gewesen sein, in vielen Sprachen bewandert, weit gereist, ein guter Herrscher. Es gibt nur Gerüchte über das, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Er soll nach Mordor verschleppt, gefoltert, getötet worden sein. Er soll nach Mordor verschleppt, gefoltert worden und entkommen sein. Es geht ewig so weiter. Aber falls er noch lebt, müssen wir ihn finden und gegebenenfalls befreien. Nur er kann wissen, was wir wissen müssen."

„Mittelerde ist groß, Olórin. Wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen, wenige, wie wir sind?", fragte Elrond skeptisch.

„Wir müssen in jedem Fall zusammen bleiben, falls ihr darauf anspielt. Wir werden in den Süden gehen. Der König wurde zuletzt in Ithilien gesehen. Also werden wir dort beginnen."

„Ithilien… wir werden mehrere Monate bis dorthin brauchen, besonders jetzt, wo es auf den Winter zugeht.", vermutete Círdan. „Direkt an Mordors Grenzen… aber war das nicht eine Kolonie, eine Kolonie des Nördlichen Waldlandreiches?"

„Ja, das war es. Legolas, einer unserer Gefährten aus dem Ringkrieg, hat sie nach dessen Ende dort gegründet. Es war ein wunderschönes Land, aber zerstört und verwüstet von Orks, Uruk-hai und allen möglichen dunklen Geschöpfen. Die Elben haben es wieder aufgebaut, soweit ich weiß. Nun, lasst uns aufbrechen. Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	3. Wiedersehen

_Tanja:) Es geht weiter, keine Sorge, ich hab im Moment nur nicht soviel Zeit soviel upzudaten ..._

_Liderphin: So genau hab ichs mit der Genauigkeit nicht genommen, als ich die Story geschrieben habe - war meine erste Fanfiction und ist schon ein Stückchen älter :)_

_Elbendrache: Joa, eigentlich müssten die schon sterben. Aber da es genauso unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Mittelerde tausend Jahre ohne Veränderung überdauert... ;) Siehe oben, so genau habe ich es da nicht genommen, hihi..._

_Nyella: Ich bin schon dabei :)_

_rhabarber: Danke für das Lob - und ja :)_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 2**

**Wiedersehen**

Süden oder Norden? Wohin?

Er war unentschlossen. Wo konnte er hin? Wo konnte er sich blicken lassen, in abgerissenen Kleidern, verdreckt, verletzt, ohne Pferd oder Waffen?

Ein Pferd… er musste nach Rohan. Nach Westen. Mit etwas Glück würde er eines der dort lebenden verwilderten Pferde einfangen können. Vielleicht ein kleiner Überfall. Der Zweck heiligte viele Mittel. Ein paar Waffen würde niemand groß vermissen. Rohan, ja. Das war gut. Dort war die Gefahr gering, dass er Elben über den Weg lief. Besonders im Winter, der bald beginnen würde. Selten kamen Reisende dorthin.

Hier entlang, immer weiter. Immer aufmerksam. Er hatte nicht vor, sich ein drittes Mal fangen zu lassen. Es war schon seine zweite Flucht. Das letzte Mal war er nicht weit gekommen, seine Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Dieses Mal war er geduldiger gewesen, sehr viel geduldiger, ganze Generationen hatte er abgewartet. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass der nächste Wächter noch ein bisschen dümmer und fauler war als der zuvor. Doch wie ihm die Flucht gelungen war, hatte er bereits wieder vergessen. Wie so vieles.

Augen und Ohren auf, vorwärts. Mochte Zeit für ihn noch weniger Bedeutung haben als jemals zuvor, für andere konnten sich Wochen und Monate noch immer zu Ewigkeiten dehnen. Für ihn war jeder Tag eine Ewigkeit. Doch er konnte verdrängen, vergessen. Andere nicht. Andere litten unter dem Schmerz, den er einfach auslöschen konnte, wenn er ihn wieder einmal angriff. Er durfte nicht nur an sich selbst denken. Er musste an andere denken, auch wenn niemand mehr an ihn dachte. Wenn ihn alle vergessen hatten. Er durfte nicht vergessen.

Augen und Ohren auf, vorwärts.

Hufe auf weichem Moos ließen ihn in einer Bewegung innehalten. Er kannte dieses kalte Gefühl, dass von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er kannte es nur zu gut. Besser, als ihm lieb war. Er kletterte auf einen Baum und hielt den Atem an. Sie kamen. Sie kamen näher. Sie waren da. Sprachen leise. Über ihren Auftrag.

„Euch dürfte es nicht mehr geben.", murmelte er unhörbar, nur zu sich selbst, als die Neun an ihm vorüber geritten waren.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht fassen. Niemals." Und auch niemand anderem würden sie ein Leid tun. Er sprang von dem Ast hinunter und sah ihnen nach, wie sie in der Ferne verschwanden. Worüber hatten sie doch gleich gesprochen?

Seit wann sprachen die Neun überhaupt miteinander?

Lange Monate danach.

Der Frühling hatte in Mittelerde Einzug genommen.

„Ithilien.", seufzte Olórin. „Wir sind da. Übrigens wäre ich Euch allen sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mich wieder Gandalf nennen würdet. Das erinnert mich an alte, gute Zeiten." Er blieb stehen und sah zwischen den Blättern der Bäume zum Himmel hinauf. „Schön ist es hier. Die Elben haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Sehen wir mal… ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir uns an die Grenzen des Elbenreiches wagen sollten. Sie müssten noch einige Tagesreisen entfernt sein."

„Diese Elben sind gefährlich, wenn der Waldläufer Euch die Wahrheit gesagt hat, Oló… Gandalf. Ich halte dies für zu riskant.", bemerkte Celeborn.

Olórin/Gandalf seufzte noch einmal, ganz leise. Wie konnte ein Elb nur so pessimistisch sein? „Sehen wir mal. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen auf der Lichtung dort erst einmal halt für diese Nacht. Sam, kochst du uns was Gutes?"

„Natürlich, Herr Gandalf, natürlich, was darfs denn sein?"

„Ich geh Feuerholz sammeln.", sagte Frodo.

„Geh nicht zu weit, Frodo, hörst du? Wir wissen nicht, was sich hier noch an Gesindel herumtreibt!", rief Gandalf ihm hinterher. „Was hältst du von Kanincheneintopf, Samweis? Such dir jemanden, der jagen kann, Auswahl hast du ja mehr als genug. Ah… hier habe ich noch einen Rest Pfeifenkraut!", meinte er und setzte sich auf einen Stein, während zwei Elben jagen gingen. In der Ferne sah er gerade noch Frodo in der Dämmerung zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. „Gefährlich sind alle Elben, das kann niemand bestreiten. Dennoch sollten wir uns an ihre Grenzen wagen und wenigstens mit ihnen reden."

„Falls wir nicht auf der Stelle erschossen werden."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Noch nicht einmal unter Thranduil damals im Düsterwald haben die Grenzwachen einfach Fremde erschossen und damals waren die Zeiten noch schlimmer als sie heute sind."

„Vergesst nicht den Grund unseres Hierseins, Celeborn. Uns läuft die Zeit davon.", warf Elrond ein. „Wir müssen jemanden finden, der uns helfen kann. Mittelerde ist groß, größer als man denken mag, wenn man eine kleine Sache sucht."

„Lasst uns abstimmen, dann…"

Ein schriller, unerträglich hoher Schrei unterbrach Galadriel mitten im Satz.

„Nazgûl.", wisperte Sam und sah sich hektisch um.

„Unsinn. Sie waren an Sauron und den Ring gekettet, sie sind mit ihm vernichtet worden."

„Wie erklärt Ihr Euch diesen Schrei? Samweis hat Recht, spürt Ihr es nicht?", ging Gandalf dazwischen. Er merkte auf und lauschte ins Zwielicht der Dämmerung hinein. „Pferde. Sie sind ganz in der Nähe…"

„Dort!", deutete ein Elb durch die Bäume.

Fünf schwarze Reiter kamen im Galopp durch den Wald geritten, hielten aber nicht direkt auf die Lichtung zu. Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt, als sich eine kleine Gestalt aus einem Schatten löste und zu rennen begann.

„Herr Frodo!", rief Sam und winkte heftig. „Lauf schneller, sie sind hinter dir!"

Der Nazgûl an der Spitze schien Frodo nun ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und wechselte in einem mörderischen Tempo die Richtung. Sekunden später war er schon direkt hinter dem kleinen Hobbit, der um sein Leben lief. Seine Schulter schmerzte unerträglich und machte es ihm fast unmöglich, geradeaus zu laufen. Er fühlte die Schwarzen Reiter hinter sich, spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, hörte Samweis nach ihm rufen. Er glaubte, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben musste, als eine Hand ihn im Nacken packte und auf das Pferd zog. Heftig strampelnd wehrte er sich vergeblich gegen den Griff.

„Ich bin es, mellon nîn.", sagte da eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. Eine Stimme, die er Ewigkeiten lang nicht gehört hatte, aber dennoch sofort erkannte. Ein Arm hielt in sicher fest, als das große, schwarze Pferd sich in eine Kurve legte, zwei weiteren Nazgûl auswich und dann ins Dickicht hinein galoppierte. Frodo verrenkte sich den Nacken und blickte nach oben, dem Reiter ins Gesichts. Doch dort war nur Schwärze unter einer großen Kapuze. „Halt dich gut fest." Es gab einen Ruck. Das Pferd hatte einen umgestürzten Baum übersprungen, vor dem die Pferde der Nazgûl, die etwas kleiner und weit weniger kräftig waren, scheuten und stehen blieben. „Schneller, Nainie."

Frodo versuchte an ihm vorbei nach hinten zu sehen. „Ich glaube, wir haben sie abgehängt."

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Ich bringe dich morgen früh wieder zurück. Versuch zu schlafen, Frodo. Wir werden die Nacht durch weiter reiten, nur zur Vorsicht. Nainie wird uns ruhig und sicher tragen. Nicht wahr, mein Guter?"

Ein lautes Schnauben zeigte, dass Nainie verstanden hatte. Er wechselte in einen weichen Galopp und lief kaum hörbar leise in die Nacht hinein.

„Was soll das heißen, den Morgen abwarten? Die Nazgûl haben Frodo, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Gandalf! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? He!"

„Irgend etwas ist falsch.", brummte Gandalf leise und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Es sah so aus, als würden sie nicht Frodo verfolgen, sondern den Reiter, der ihn gepackt hat. Dieser ritt ein anderes Pferd… ich glaube, es war ein Pferd der Rohirrim. Der Reiter, der Frodo hat, war kein Nazgûl, Samweis. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um ihn machen müssen."

„Das glaubst du, aber du weißt es nicht…"

„Beruhige dich, Sam. Morgen früh, sobald sie Sonne aufgegangen ist, werden wir ihren Spuren folgen. Aber Frodo wird nichts geschehen. Mein Herz sagt es mir."

„Die Nacht ist lang, Gandalf. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Recht.", sagte Galadriel. „Mein Blick ist nicht klar, nicht wie sonst. Nur Schatten, vergessene Erinnerungen und darunter… darunter leben Gefühle weiter, die sich nicht verdrängen lassen…" Sie sah auf in den violetten Abendhimmel, wo ein Halbmond gegen Schleierwolken ankämpfte. „Zu viele, als dass sie jemals wieder vergessen werden könnten." Sie hielt inne. „Frodo ist in Sicherheit. Er schläft.", fügte sie dann an Sam gewandt hinzu. Dieser nickte, wenig beruhigt.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle schon früh auf den Beinen. Hastig wurde das Lager aufgeräumt und nach Spuren gesucht. „Sie sind hier entlang geritten.", berichtete ein Elb und deutete in eine Richtung. „Die Spuren sind gut sichtbar, der Boden ist weich."

„Jemand kommt.", sagte ein anderer. Sofort waren ein Dutzend Bögen gespannt.

Auf einem sehr großen, schwarzen Pferd mit langer, leicht gewellter Mähne ritt eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt in einem schwarzen, zerschlissenen Umhang heran. Und vor ihr im Sattel saß…

„Herr Frodo!", rief Sam aus und eilte an den Elben vorbei auf das Pferd zu. Frodo schien aus dem Schlaf hochzuschrecken. Der Reiter zügelte das Tier und ließ ihn auf den Boden hinab, wo er von Sam beinahe umgerannt wurde. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, Herr Frodo, ich dachte schon…"

„Um Frodo brauchst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, Samweis.", meinte der Reiter leise. „Ihr beide zusammen habt schon schlimmeres durchgestanden, viel schlimmeres. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken."

„Du bist schon der… ach, jedenfalls sagt das jeder zu mir. Und das hilft überhaupt nicht, nur um das einmal klar zu stellen!", gab Sam beleidigt zurück. „Für wie gefühlskalt hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Dich, Sam?", fragte der Reiter belustigt. „Du hast mehr als genug Gefühl für uns alle. Nun, Frodo, sei vorsichtig. Ich muss los. Es gibt viel zu tun." Er wendete sein Pferd.

„Warte doch, wo willst du so schnell hin? Wir haben die ganzen Jahre in Valinor auf dich gewartet und jetzt willst du so einfach wieder verschwinden?"

„Es ist besser so, Frodo, glaub mir. Haltet euch von den Grenzen des Elbenkönigreiches fern, dann wird euch hier nichts geschehen." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Wald und wollte los reiten.

„Deines Königreichs, wolltest du sagen.", platzte es aus Sam heraus.

Der Reiter hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf einen raschen Blick zu ihm. Glaubte er jedenfalls. Bei der Kapuze war das nicht genau zu sagen. „Du redest Unsinn, Samweis."

„Das sagen mir alle!", erwiderte der Hobbit wütend. „Aber du redest Unsinn, wenn du jetzt wieder verschwinden willst, Legolas!"

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	4. Ithilien

_Tanja: Freut mich, dass du dich freust - hiermit geht es weiter :)_

_rhabarber: Danke, danke... hatte heute meinen letzten Schultag... )_

_Nyella: Ich liebe diese Szene in Ithilien einfach - das musste sein ;) Vielen lieben Dank für dein ausführliches Review!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Ithilien**

Der Reiter schien einen Moment lang ehrlich verdutzt zu sein, seufzte dann tief und saß ab. Langsam ging er vor Sam in die Hocke. „Hör zu. Ich weiß ja nicht, was für Gerüchte du gehört hast…"

„So einige haben wir gehört und mittlerweile bin ich davon überzeugt, dass nicht alle davon falsch waren.", warf Gandalf ein und schritt energisch auf die Gruppe zu.

Der Reiter sah kurz zu ihm hin. „… aber an den allermeisten wird nichts wahres sein.", beendete er seinen Satz, wieder an Sam gewandt.

„Da bin ich ganz anderer Ansicht.", sagte Gandalf scharf. „Alles passt zusammen. Erzähl mir keine Märchen, Legolas. Hier ist etwas passiert. Du reitest ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig alleine und unbewaffnet durch die Gegend, verfolgt von Nazgûl, obwohl die Grenzen Ithiliens keinen gerittenen Tag entfernt sind. Da ist etwas falsch, mein Freund, und ich frage mich, was das ist."

„Finde es selbst heraus.", kam eine abweisende Antwort.

„Willst du nicht wenigstens die Kapuze abnehmen, wenn du mit uns redest?", fragte Frodo vorsichtig. Er meinte zu hören, wie Legolas leise schluckte.

„Ungern."

Frodo überlegte kurz. „Schön. Wir haben all die Jahre auf dich gewartet. Jetzt haben wir dich gefunden und du willst wieder gehen, ohne dass wir einmal dein Gesicht gesehen haben? Legolas, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!", warf er ihm vor, so leise, dass nur er es verstehen konnte.

„Das habe ich auch von Leuten gedacht, wegen denen ich jetzt hier bin!", zischte er.

Frodo zuckte zurück. Eine so heftige Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Verzeih.", bat Legolas Sekunden später, als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Das wollte ich nicht sagen." Er stand auf. „Ich denke darüber nach."

„Ob du die Kapuze abnimmst?"

„Ob ich mit euch nach Ithilien gehen werde. Tut es nicht alleine. Ich weiß nicht, welche Anweisungen die Wächter bekommen haben. Es kann sein, dass sie auf alles und jeden schießen." Er sprang auf den Rücken des Pferdes. „Ich werde euch finden, wenn ich will. Lebt wohl." Er flüsterte dem Rappen etwas zu, der daraufhin aus dem Stand los galoppierte und schon kurz darauf in der trüben Morgendämmerung nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Frodo und Sam warfen sich lange Blicke zu. „Glaubst du, er kommt wirklich?"

„Nein.", sagte Frodo auf der Stelle. „Ich glaube nicht. Außer er wird dazu gezwungen, von irgend jemandem."

„Sturer Elb!", schimpfte Gandalf. „Lässt uns hier stehen und reitet davon, obwohl er mitkommen und um das Kämpfen sollte, das ihm zusteht! Ah, versteh einer die jungen Leute… der Zwerg hatte keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Wie kann ein Elb nur so stur sein…"

„Wer war das?", fragte eine junge Noldo.

Galadriel trat nachdenklich hinter sie. „Legolas Thranduilion. Der Vertreter der Elben in der Gemeinschaft des Rings… und wohl der Elbenkönig, den wir suchen. Gandalf?"

„Allerdings." Der Zauberer beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Aber das war eigentlich vorhersehbar. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Sinneswandel. Legolas war niemals jemand, der so ohne weiteres aufgab, auch wenn es noch so hoffnungslos war. Sonst wäre er nicht mit uns in den Ringkrieg gezogen. Ich will nicht wissen, was sie ihm in Mordor angetan haben – aber er ist gebrochen, unübersehbar." Er wandte sich den Elben zu. „Wir müssen nach Ithilien, mit oder ohne ihn. Nur dort können wir Antworten bekommen."

„Haltet Ihr das wirklich für klug?"

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Außerdem liegt Ithilien nicht wirklich nah am nördlichen Teil von Eryn Lasgalen. Vielleicht ist der Einfluss von dem, der Legolas gestürzt hat, hier nicht so stark. Riskieren müssen wir es. Kommt, Frodo, Samweis."

Ruhig und scheinbar friedlich schien der Wald um ihn herum. Legolas konnte es schon lange nicht mehr täuschen. Hinter dem Frieden pochte Zorn. Darüber, dass er entkommen war. Wieder einmal. Die Frage war nur, für wie lange.

„Halt an, mein Guter." An einem klaren, kalten Tümpel machten sie halt. Während Nainie trank, strich Legolas sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild auf der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Er konnte Frodo, Gandalf und Sam nicht so einfach im Stich lassen. Zuviel verband sie. Andererseits kam Gandalf auch allein zurecht. Er hatte mehr als genug Elben bei sich. Es würde wohl kaum einen Unterschied machen, ob nun er mit ihnen ging oder einer von den anderen.

Er verscheuchte seine Gedanken und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser. Wie Nadeln stach es eiskalt auf der Haut. Es verhalf ihm zu klaren Gedanken. Schmerz war für ihn immer noch etwas, über das er sich definieren konnte. Er hatte nichts anderes getan in den letzten, ungezählten Jahren und konnte sich nicht mehr davon lösen. Nur so wusste er, dass er am Leben war. Nichts anderes konnte er fühlen außer Bitterkeit, Wut und einer leisen Sehnsucht nach vergangenen Zeiten. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Es würde Zeit brauchen, viel Zeit, die er nicht hatte.

Er tauchte auf. Woher kam dieser Gedanke jetzt? Warum sollte er keine Zeit mehr haben? Solange sie ihn nicht fingen, hatte er alle Zeit der Welt… aber jemand anders nicht. Das war es. Es gab jemanden, der wartete, der hoffte, der jeden Tag auf dem Turm der Hohen Feste in Eryn Lasgalen stand und blickte, soweit die Augen reichten. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen?

Genau so, wie er auch alles andere hatte vergessen können. Ganz einfach. Doch dies war keine Ausrede, sich jetzt dieser Verantwortung zu entziehen. Nur er konnte sie tragen.

„Komm, Nainie. Sie werden die Grenze schon fast erreicht haben. Lauf, beeile dich!" Der Hengst preschte los, mitten durchs Unterholz. Legolas wurde von einem Ast die Schulter aufgerissen. Er spürte warmes Blut seinen Arm hinab laufen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Und der verletzte Arm war sowieso kaum noch zu gebrauchen; die Hand konnte er schon seit ein paar hundert Jahren nicht mehr bewegen. Der schwarze Lederhandschuh, den er immer trug, verdeckte die schwarzen Narben, die sich wie Blutadern über seine Haut zogen.

„Was meinst du? Sechs, sieben Stunden? Komm, bis Sonnenuntergang schaffen wir es. Sonst gibt es ein Unglück… ich sehe es kommen."

„Hier müsste es sein…", meinte Samweis und sah sich die rotgoldenen Bäume an. „Glaube ich jedenfalls… war lange nicht mehr hier… sieht irgendwie alles gleich aus..."

„Höchstens in den Augen eines Halblings."

Erschrocken blieb Sam stehen, als er wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nasenspitze entfernt einer Pfeilspitze entgegen blickte. Er schluckte, sah sich um und stellte fest, dass etwa zwanzig Elben die Gruppe von insgesamt dreißig Leuten umzingelt hatten. „Es war ein Fehler von Euch, hierher zu kommen.", sagte einer von ihnen, ein dunkelhaariger Elb, der ein wenig hinter den anderen stand.

Sofort fiel ihm ein weißhaariger, sehr großer Mann ins Wort. „Du hast hier nichts zu sagen, Tirithion. Halt dich gefälligst zurück." Der Miene des anderen verdüsterte sich, aber er sagte nichts. „Ihr müsst Euch entscheiden: Entweder kommt Ihr mit uns und der König entscheidet über Euch, oder Ihr bleibt genau hier – für immer.", erklärte der Elb dann gedehnt und mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns – wie lautet Eure Entscheidung?"

Gandalf trat vor und baute sich vor dem Elben auf. „Wir verhandeln nicht mit Gefolgsleuten eines Gewaltherrschers.", sagte er herablassend. „Kommt, wir gehen."

„Das werdet Ihr nicht!", kam es zornig von dem Elben zurück. Er gab den Männern ein Zeichen, die bedrohlich näher kamen. Frodo und Sam wichen weiter zurück, als wollten sie sich in den Falten von Gandalfs Gewand verstecken. Die Elben schienen zu allem entschlossen. Nur Tirithion zögerte.

Er blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Brauchst du eine persönliche Aufforderung?", wurde er von dem Elben angefahren.

„Vom Volk der Tawarwaith sind wir etwas mehr Gastfreundlichkeit gewohnt!", dröhnte plötzlich Gandalfs Stimme dazwischen. „Und einen anderen Umgangston ebenfalls."

Tirithion sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Pass auf, was du tust.", zischte der Elb ihn gefährlich leise an. „Tirithion. Denk daran, was passiert, wenn du uns Ärger machst. Oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

Das Gesicht des Angesprochenen versteinerte. Dennoch konnte Gandalf die Panik und die Angst erkennen, die in seinen Augen aufflackerten. Langsam, unendlich langsam wandte Tirithion den Blick von dem Elben ab und stellte sich hinter ihn, ebenfalls mit gespanntem Bogen. Sein Blick bat Gandalf um Entschuldigung. Verzweiflung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Herr Frodo!", rief Samweis plötzlich aus. Die Elben fuhren herum, ihre Pfeile genau auf die beiden Hobbits gerichtet.

Frodo war auf die Knie gefallen. „Sie sind hier…", brachte er heiser hervor und hielt sich schmerzverzerrt die Schulter, die der Fürst der Nazgûl damals praktisch durchbohrt hatte. Dann wehte Hufgetrappel durch die Bäume.

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, begann Frodo zu laufen. Er bekam nicht mit, dass die Elben auf ihn zielten und ihn warnten, dass Gandalf ‚Nicht schießen!' rief und ihm hinterher wollte, von den Elben aber unsanft daran gehindert wurde. Er lief um sein Leben, genau wie er es früher getan hatte. Die Bäume um ihn herum verschwammen, Schatten zogen auf. Amon Sûn, die Wetterspitze. Blind für die Wirklichkeit lief er durch den Wald.

„Erschießt ihn!", befahl der Elb.

„Nein!", schrie Samweis, als die Elben mit ihren gespannten Bögen auf Frodo zielten.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	5. Entscheidungen

_Tanja: Ich lieebe Cliffhanger- ob ich sie nun lese oder schreibe, allerdings sind sie mir beim Schreiben noch eine gute Ecke lieber ;)_

_rhabarber: Ja, es ist eine Fortsetzung in Arbeit, wird aber noch dauern, da diese erst komplett geschrieben und anschließend online gestellt werden wird... aber ich arbeite daran :) Wird auch nur kurz, ein Dutzend Kapitel vielleicht... ähm... diese Frage passt wirklich nicht ganz hierher... schreib mir doch bei sowas einfach ne Mail oder in das Gästebuch meiner Hp ) Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen - mit Maroon 5 kann ich wirklich nichts anfangen :)_

_Elbendrache: Hi du! Weißt du, deine Reviews haben immer eine ungemeine Wirkung auf mich - nach dem Lesen sitze ich hier immer mit einem Grinsen, als wolle ich eine Banane quer verspeisen :D Und wie immer freue ich mich unheimlich, dass dir die kleinen Dialoge gefallen (die mag ich nämlich auch am Liebsten, die scheinbaren Belanglosigkeiten). Und keine Panik, es geht schon weiter... )_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4**

**Entscheidungen**

Die Sonne ging unter.

Goldenes Licht schien durch die Baumstämme und warf lange Schatten. Das Laub schien Feuer zu fangen. Bald würde es dunkel sein.

Sam zitterte. Jeden Moment würden die Elben Frodo erschießen, der in Richtung Sonnenuntergang rannte und sich nur als Schatten gegen das blendend Licht abzeichnete. Kälte erfüllte die Luft, ein unheimlich hoher Schrei. Die Nazgûl kamen.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", brüllte der Elb. Sam verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Hufgetrappel. Der Schatten eines riesigen Pferdes schob sich vor die untergehende Sonne. Es kam direkt auf Frodo zu.

Frodo fühlte, wie ihn ein warmes, sanftes Licht durchströmte, während er rannte. Die blinde Panik ließ nach, er wusste wieder, wo er war: Ithilien. Dieses Licht nahm ihm seine Schmerzen und gab ihm neue Kraft. Er lief weiter, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, an dem Pferd vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Reiters.

Beinahe wäre er gestürzt. In letzter Sekunde fing er sich ab und stellte sich an einen Baumstamm. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah er dem Pferd und Reiter nach, die ganz ruhig auf dem schmalen Weg standen und warteten. Auf die Neun.

Der Elb, der die Grenzwache anführte, lief rot an. Blanker Hass stand in seinen Augen. „Lasst den Halbling!", brüllte er. „Erschießt den Reiter, auf der Stelle!" Er schnappte sich die Waffe eines anderen Elben.

Bögen richteten sich auf ihn. Bereit ihn zu töten. Der Wind blies ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, so dass die Elben es nicht erkennen konnten, als er ganz langsam auf sie zuritt. Dennoch schienen alle zu wissen, wer er war. Er richtete seinen Blick auf einen der Elben.

Tirithion durchfuhr dieser Blick wie ein Blitz. Er wusste, dass er handeln musste, jetzt, auf der Stelle. Dies war die einzige Chance, die er hatte. Bevor ihn jemand hätte aufhalten können, sprang er einen Schritt vor und hieb dem Anführer beherzt den Griff seines Messers gegen die Schläfe. Ohne eine weitere Bewegung ging der Elb zu Boden. Verwundert beobachteten die zuvor noch bedrohten Ankömmlinge, wie ein Tumult losbrach. Zwei Elben wollten sich auf Tirithion stürzen. Einige andere rissen sie zu Boden und versuchten sie festzuhalten. „Verräter, allesamt!", schrie jemand.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei. Insgesamt fünf Elben lagen entweder bewusstlos am Boden oder wurden von ihren ‚Gefährten' gewaltsam dort gehalten.

Ein zufriedenes, aber kaltes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Reiters. „Sie kommen, Nainie. Sei bereit.", wisperte er. Sein Pferd schnaubte und schüttelte die Mähne. Es war bereit.

Frodo kam hinter seinem Baum hervor und rannte zurück zu Samweis und den Elben. „Legolas…", begann Sam, brach jedoch ab. Ein Windstoß hatte die Haare aus dem Gesicht des Elben geweht. Schockiert blickte er auf die rote Narbe, die sich senkrecht über Legolas' linke Gesichtshälfte zog. Auf das ehemals himmelblaue, jetzt aber milchig weiße, blinde Auge.

Legolas warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, aus dem gesunden Auge. ‚Wollt ihr wirklich mein Gesicht sehen?', schien er zu fragen. Dann, ohne ein Wort, trat Nainie an, drehte nach links ab und fiel in Galopp. Verwundert beobachtete Samweis, wie Legolas ein Schwert zog. Dann fielen ihm die Nazgûl wieder ein. Aber alleine… alleine würde er nicht gegen sie ankommen… oder…?

Noch einmal wandte Legolas den Kopf und sah zurück. Dieses Mal fühlte nicht nur Frodo das warme Gefühl, dass zu sagen schien: ‚Ich bin hier. Habe keine Angst. Ich bin bei dir…' Auch die anderen bemerkten dieses Licht, dass von Legolas auszugehen schien, in dessen Angesicht die Neun, die den Schutz der Bäume verließen, ein kleines bisschen weniger furchterregend zu sein schienen.

„Dieses Mal gibt es kein Entkommen."

„Darin sind wir uns also einig.", erwiderte Legolas auf die Drohung des Fürsten der Ringgeister. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast.", fügte er an Nainie gewandt hinzu. Das Pferd schnaubte verstehend, machte einen Sprung zur Seite und wich dem ersten Pferd aus. Legolas holte blitzschnell aus und erstach das Pferd. Mit einem hohen Schrei ging der Nazgûl zu Boden. Das gleiche geschah mit einem weiteren.

Nainie wendete auf der Stelle. „Nicht hier. Nicht auf meinem Grund und Boden.", murmelte Legolas. Frodo zuckte zusammen. Das sanfte Leuchten, das sie fühlten, verwandelte sich mit einem Mal in ein kaltes, weißes Licht. Schreie erklangen. Nainie stieg, beinahe senkrecht. Das Licht brannte auf der Haut, brannte sich durch Frodos geschlossene Augenlider. Die Nazgûl versuchten, sich Legolas zu nähern, scheiterten aber kläglich. Noch ein Schrei, dann setzte das Hufgetrappel wieder ein.

Vorsichtig öffnete Frodo die Augen, versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ein großes, schwarzes Pferd. Auf seinem Rücken Legolas. Er schien komplett in Weiß gekleidet, ein silberner Reif krönte ein schönes, makelloses Gesicht mit zwei gesunden, durchdringenden, aber eiskalten Augen. Hass, Schmerz und Verbitterung stand in ihren; nichts war mehr zu sehen von der Person, die Frodo gekannt hatte. Von der er glaubte, dass er sie gekannt hatte. Das Licht ließ nach und mit ihm das Silber um Legolas.

Als es verschwunden war, blieb nur ein erschöpfter Elb, in zerrissenen Kleidern und unübersehbar gezeichnet von den Jahren, die er hinter sich hatte. Langsam wandte er sich denen zu, die ihn mehr oder weniger ungläubig anstarrten. Niemand konnte sich erklären, wie jemand gleichzeitig so traurig und zornig sein konnte. „Ist irgend jemand verletzt?", fragte er leise und sehr ernst. Auf das zögerliche Kopfschütteln hin schien er sich etwas zu entspannen. „Gut. Tirithion, führe sie", er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Gandalf. „nach Êldannen. Ich werde nachkommen."

Der Elb nickte auf der Stelle. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr. Kommt. Nehmt sie mit.", wies er seine Leute an. Widerwillig ließen sich die überwältigten Elben von ihren ehemaligen Kameraden abführen.

„Nun kommt, Frodo, Samweis.", meinte Gandalf nach kurzem Zögern. „Wir sollten tun, was Legolas gesagt hat. Folgen wir ihnen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er kommen wird?"

„Ich denke es. Aber mir schien, als hätte er noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu erledigen."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

PS: Bitte, stört euch nicht an der falschen Zeichensetzung in der wörtlichen Rede... ich hab den Dreh damit erst später rausbekommen und ihr werdet verstehen... vierzig Kapitel nachzukorrigieren erfordert mehr Zeit, als ich habe... Trotzdem hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Eure Lily


	6. Flucht

_Tanja: Jaa, du darfst :) Und danke schön für das liebe Review!_

_Morenka: Danke!_

_Liderphin: ) Ah, schön, du liest auch noch! Freut mich ja :)) Hab mich beim Schreiben natürlich auch etwas von den Filmen inspirieren lassen... hiermit geht es dann weiter..._

_Nyella: Ui, danke schön **freut sich** Woops, hab ich mich tatsächlich vertippt. Beziehungsweise, ich hab mich auf meinen Notizzetteln verschrieben...

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5**

**Flucht**

Sie rannte.

Sie rannte schon nun seit Tagen, Wochen. Immer nur nach Süden. Wie lange genau, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte nicht gezählt in der blinden Panik, die sie ergriffen hatte. Angst, die Angst, dass sie sie finden würden. Bevor sie selbst _ihn_ gefunden hatte.

Obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Er konnte schon seit Jahrtausenden tot sein, sagte eine kühle Stimme, die Stimme ihres Verstandes. Gleichzeitig sagte ihr Herz, dass er sie niemals allein lassen würde. Niemals würde er sie vergessen.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, während sie rannte. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, als sie noch glücklich gewesen war, kamen ihn ihr hoch. Erinnerungen an leuchtende Augen und heiße Sommertage im Wald, an denen sie Verstecken gespielt hatten und Baden gegangen waren. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er vielleicht tot sein könnte.

Sie erreichte die Grenze Ost-Lóriens. Die Hälfte ihres Weges bis nach Ithilien war zurückgelegt. Doch mittlerweile waren sie ihr bestimmt schon auf der Fährte. Zu Fuß würde sie es niemals schaffen. Es wunderte sie ohnehin, dass sie so weit gekommen war, mit minimaler Verpflegung, einem einzigen Dolch, einem Bogen und drei Pfeilen.

Aber langsam, langsam schöpfte sie wieder Hoffnung. Dass es eine Zeit ohne denjenigen geben könnte, der sich selbst König der Tawarwaith nannte. Sie hatte ihn niemals so genannt. Für sie gab es nur einen König, genau wie für ihr Volk. Oder wenigstens für den größten Teil ihres Volkes.

Wie hatte er sie nur vergessen können?

Obwohl, ganz vergessen hatte er sie niemals. Irgendwo in ihm war immer etwas gewesen, dass sich ihrer erinnert hatte. Aber viel zu lang war er untätig geblieben. Die Ewigkeiten, die er vergessen und verdrängen konnte, waren die Hölle für andere. Auch für sie.

In dem Moment, in dem er seinen ganzen Zorn herausgelassen hatte, wusste er plötzlich, wo sie war. Sie suchte ihn. Sie war aus der Feste in Eryn Lasgalen geflohen, nach all den Jahren. Die kleine Flamme der Hoffnung in ihr wuchs und wuchs. Er konnte es spüren, denn mit ihrer Hoffnung wuchs auch die seine.

Sie war nicht mehr weit. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Bald würde er sie gefunden haben. So schnell es ging legte er den langen Weg nach Norden zurück, darauf vertrauend, dass sie sich nicht verfehlen würden. Tag und Nacht lief Nainie, unermüdlich. Irgendwann erblickte er die Wälder Ost-Lóriens in der Ferne.

Vorsichtig betrat er den Wald. Nainie folgte ihm langsam, sehr darauf bedacht, wo er seine großen Hufe hinsetzte. Dennoch knackte es immer mal wieder leise, wenn er auf Zweige und Laub trat. Der Wald stand in voller Blüte. Er roch angenehm nach Frühling. Nichts hier ließ darauf schließen, dass hier jemand herrschte, der nicht herrschen sollte.

Legolas überlegte kurz und hielt inne. Die ersten Wachposten waren vielleicht sechs, sieben Stunden entfernt. Ein wenig weiter konnte er sich noch zu Pferd trauen. Aber zwei Stunden vor der Grenze würde er zu Fuß weitergehen müssen. Er kannte seine Leute und wusste, dass sie jeden bemerken würden, der unbefugt in das Reich eindringen wollte. Normalerweise wäre es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, doch noch immer zehrten Verletzungen an seinen Kräften. Auch das blinde Augen und der halbwegs gelähmte Arm behinderten ihn immer noch. Dabei hätte er sich mittlerweile eigentlich daran gewöhnen müssen. Man gewöhnt sich an alles, so hieß es doch?

Nicht mehr lange. Noch wenige Minuten und sie hatte die Grenze erreicht. Doch wie sollte sie diese unbemerkt überschreiten können?

Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt und kletterte auf den nächsten Baum. Vorsichtig, jedes Geräusch vermeidend suchte sie sich ihren Weg von Baum zu Baum, immer wieder innehaltend und lauschend. Wer führte heute die Wache? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht Maethor. Dann hätte sie Glück. Der Elb wurde seinem Namen nicht gerecht und würde sie sicherlich nicht bemerken. Und wenn _er_ nichts bemerkte, würden die anderen auch nicht Alarm schlagen, falls einer von ihnen sie hören sollte. Keiner von ihnen. Ihre Treue galt nur Legolas... solange sie konnten. Sie wusste, welche Methoden angewandt wurden, um die Krieger gefügig zu machen. Jedesmal, wenn sie daran dachte, spürte sie kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Stimmen vor ihr ließen sie aufschrecken. Sie rutschte auf der glatten Rinde eines Astes aus und stürzte in die Tiefe. Im letzten Moment bekam sie einen anderen Ast zu fassen und hangelte sich wieder hinauf. Doch zu spät.

„Wer ist dort?", fragte eine Stimme.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sich Schritte dem Baum näherten, auf dem sie saß.

Wieder ertönte die Stimme. „Mîrenithil, brennil?"

Diese Stimme, sie kannte sie. „Tuilinn? Bist du das?", flüsterte sie zögerlich und versuchte, den Elben durch die Äste hindurch auszumachen.

„Ja. Kommt herunter, ich bitte Euch."

Mîrenithil überlegte nicht lang. Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt nein zu sagen; die Elben wussten genau, wo sie sich befand. Und Tuilinn war immer ein treuer Begleiter gewesen. Kurz entschlossen sprang sie mit einem Satz von dem Baum herunter. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, sah sie Tuilinn, der sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ansah und sich verneigte.

„Wir haben erwartet, dass Ihr hier auftauchen würdet, Herrin.", sagte er.

Er winkte jemandem.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schreckens erkannte Mîrenithil, dass ihr hier keine Gefahr zu drohen schien. Aus dem Gebüsch traten keine weiteren Krieger, um sie zu fangen, sondern ein einzelner Elb mit einem zierlichen Schimmel am Zügel. Am Sattel waren Proviant, eine Decke und Waffen festgemacht. Tuilinn nahm dem Elben die Zügel ab und überreichte sie ihr. „Ihr solltet Euch beeilen, Herrin. Sie sind nicht mehr weit entfernt. Wir haben Maethor außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber lange wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt."

Überrascht und erleichtert zugleich begriff Mîrenithil, dass sie versuchten, ihr zu helfen. „Hannon le.", erwiderte sie und schwang sich in den Sattel. Sie wendete den Schimmel, hielt dann aber inne. ‚Ich wusste es.', dachte sie und lächelte.

„Mîrenithil?"

„Im sí.", rief sie zurück durch die Bäume. Die erschrockenen Mienen der Elben um sie herum ignorierte sie völlig. „Ich bin hier."

Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass hier keine Gefahr drohte. Vielleicht, weil Nainie vollkommen ruhig war. Vielleicht eine der vielen Merkwürdigkeiten, die ihn seit langem begleiteten. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Gefühl gewesen, dem er gefolgt war. Obwohl in dies wunderte. Er hatte schon so lange nichts mehr empfunden.

Die weite Kapuze hatte er sich nicht wieder übergestreift. Irgendwann auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich geschworen, sich niemals wieder zu verstecken. Jetzt kam seine erste Probe auf ihn zu. Die schwierigste von allen.

Mîrenithil. Sie war hier in Sicherheit, aber nicht mehr lange. Sie mussten weg, zurück nach Ithilien, sofort.

„Mîrenithil?"

Er spürte ihr Lächeln beinahe, obwohl er bis jetzt nur Schatten zwischen den Bäumen erkennen konnte.

„Im sí.", rief sie sofort zurück. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit ebenso gespürt wie er ihre. Es war beinahe so wie früher, als noch alles anders, besser gewesen war. Sie saß bereits auf einer Schimmelstute, bereit zum Aufbruch. Müde sah sie aus, aber glücklich. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als er aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat. Mîrenithil schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie sein entstelltes Gesicht sah. „Legolas..."

„Später.", unterbrach er sie. „Wir müssen weg hier, sofort." Er pfiff; leises Hufgetrappel war die Antwort. „Komm, schnell."

„Wohin?", fragte Mîrenithil verwirrt. „Wohin reiten wir?" Sie bemerkte den Blick, den er zu Tiulinn und den anderen Elben warf. „Legolas, sie stehen auf unserer Seite!"

Ein großes schwarzes Pferd kam neben ihm zum Stehen. „Wer nichts weiß, aus dem kann nichts heraus gepresst werden.", meinte er knapp und schwang sich in den Sattel. „Tolo!"

„Warte!" Sie trieb ihre Stute an und folgte ihm nach einem letzten Blick zu Tiulinn hinein in den Wald, in Richtung Süden. „Legolas." Nach zwei Minuten hatte sie ihn eingeholt. „Wir reiten nach Êldannen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Dort werden wir erwartet." Er erzählte ihr von denen, die aus Valinor zurückgekehrt waren.

„Sie sind zurück? Aber was wollen sie hier? Doch bestimmt nicht uns helfen, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht. Gildin ist unser Problem, damit haben sie nichts zu schaffen. Ich denke, sie machen sich wegen etwas anderem Gedanken. Ich werde Gandalf fragen, sobald wir dort sind."

„Hoffentlich hat Tirithion sie nicht direkt in die Stadt geführt."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie werden außerhalb Halt gemacht haben und auf uns warten. Ich muss mir noch etwas überlegen, wie wir die Stadt wieder unter Kontrolle bringen können."

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen.", beruhigte sie ihn. „Dort gibt es nicht so viele seiner Anhänger wie sonst überall. Gildin hält Ithilien für unwichtig. Menschenland. Aber umsiedeln konnte er die Elben dort nicht, es sind einfach zu viele. Aber das weißt du ja."

Legolas nickte. „Wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt. Aber nun erzähl, Mîrenithil, wie bist du entkommen?"

Sie grinste. „Nun... nicht ganz ohne Hilfe, muss ich sagen. Aber es hat lange gedauert, bis die Wachtruppe, die mich auf meinen Ausritten immer von der Flucht hindern sollte, einmal so zusammengesetzt war..."

„... dass sie dich _aus Versehen_ verloren haben."

„So ungefähr. Sie mussten erst noch ein Ablenkungsmanöver inszenieren, damit auch der letzte von Gildins Leuten unaufmerksam war. Leider haben sie mich doch bemerkt und mein Pferd erschossen. Ich war bis jetzt zu Fuß unterwegs. Ich dachte schon, es wäre alles umsonst gewesen. All die Jahre des Wartens und dann..."

„Was lange wärt... du kennst den Spruch ja. Geduld ist das wichtigste, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Erst einmal abwarten." Er wurde leiser. „Abwarten."

Mîrenithil bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken nicht mehr bei ihr weilten, sondern irgendwo anders, in der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht bei seiner eigenen Flucht. Sollte sie ihn darauf ansprechen? Besser nicht. Obwohl sie wissen wollte, wie er zu der Narbe gekommen war. Auch hatte sie gemerkt, dass er einen seiner Arme nicht benutzte. Irgendwie beschlich sie mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass sie seine Geschichte gar nicht kennen wollte.

_Wird fortgesetzt_


	7. Wandlungen

_Nyella: Hm, ich habe eigentlich Zeichen bei Perspektivenwechsel gesetzt, aber scheint die zu schlucken... mal schauen :) Danke für den Hinweis!_

_Tanja: Danke schön :)_

_Elbendrache: Hi du! **fühlt sich ganz doll geschmeichelt und wird rot** Uff, weiß gar nicht, was ich zu deinem Review sagen soll... _**_freut sich deshalb einfach mal still weiter_

* * *

**

_Kapitel 6_

Wandlungen

„Hast du schon einmal so etwas gesehen?", fragte Frodo leise.

Gandalf, der Pfeife rauchend neben ihm saß, schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Frodo, nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, was geschehen ist. Nur ganz wenige Elben haben eine solche Macht, eine sichtbare Macht, wie du ja weißt, große Könige. Thranduil besaß sie nicht und auch Legolas hat niemals Anzeichen dafür gezeigt."

„Hat es denn etwas mit den Eltern zu tun?"

„Nein... das heißt, es wird zwar vererbt, aber es kann auch in Familien vorkommen, die niemals zuvor damit zu tun hatten. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich nie etwas davon bemerkt habe..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Legolas ist ein _Krieger_. Ich weiß nicht, wie er zu dieser Macht gekommen ist."

Schweigend saßen die beiden noch lange nebeneinander im Gras und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang im Westen. Es war noch lange hell, nachdem die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Die Stadt sandte Licht aus. Êldannen, gebaut auf einem Hügel, der aus dem Wald herausragte. Die vier riesigen Bäume auf seiner Spitze hoben sich dunkel gegen den leuchtenden Himmel ab. Die gläserne Stadt, die sich an ihnen in die Höhe wand, schimmerte silbern im schwachen Mondlicht, erhellte die Umgebung ein wenig. Vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis uns jemand bemerkt, nicht wahr?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Es wundert mich bereits, dass wir so lange unentdeckt geblieben sind.", erwiderte Tirithion leise. Er trat neben die beiden und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen. „So dunkel...", murmelte er.

„Was sagtet Ihr?"

„Êldannen. Früher leuchtete diese Stadt wie ein Stern in der Dunkelheit. Ein Licht für Reisende, das sie zu einer sicheren Bleibe für die Nacht führte. Ihr seht, wieviel davon übrig ist. Nur ein blasses Abbild.", erzählte der Elb traurig. „Es ist lange her."

„Es werden bessere Zeiten anbrechen. Es beginnt bereits. Legolas wird bald hier sein.", stellte Gandalf zuversichtlich fest und stand auf. „Er wird gewiss kommen."

„Das hoffe ich, ebenso wie viele andere. Doch daran glauben tun nur noch wenige von uns, Herr Gandalf. Die Zeit, die vergangen ist, zieht sich selbst für Elben in die Länge, wenn es keine gute war. Selbst wenn Herr Legolas kommen sollte, wird es nicht einfach werden. Das Vertrauen der Elben wird noch am ehesten zu retten sein. Leben zu retten wird vielleicht nicht so leicht werden, wenn wir die Stadt zurück erobern."

„Legolas wird einen Plan haben."

„Jeder Plan birgt Gefahren. Jeder Plan kann fehlschlagen."

„Vertraut Eurem König, Tirithion. Helft ihm dabei, einen Weg zurück zu finden zu dem, was wirklich zählt. Er scheint mir gefangen in Erinnerungen, ohne sich allein befreien zu können. Niemand weiß, was er erlebt hat. So sehr er auch versuchen wird, wieder normal leben und fühlen zu können, er wird Hilfe brauchen von denjenigen, denen er immer noch vertraut. Ihr scheint einer dieser wenigen Personen zu sein, Tirithion. Verhaltet Euch dementsprechend und helft ihm. Wenn er wieder zu sich selbst zurückfindet, wird alles wieder gut."

Kein Wort, kein einziges Wort.

Mîrenithil schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf. Legolas war niemals gesprächig gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie die Grenzen Ithiliens beinahe erreicht – und seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Ost-Lórien hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Obwohl es ihr mehr als unangenehm war, versuchte sie auch nicht, zwanghaft ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Legolas ließ sich nicht gerne zu etwas drängen, das er offensichtlich nicht wollte. Mir ihr reden. Erzählen, was ihm widerfahren war.

Aber er sprach nicht und so ritt sie nur schweigend hinter ihm her. Sie ließen die Grenze hinter sich. Die Wachen, die Mîrenithil freundlich grüßte, wurden von ihm nur mit einem knappen Nicken bedacht – und selbst das schien abwesend.

„Ich nehme an, dass Tirithion auf dem Amon Mallen halt gemacht hat."

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich.", antwortete sie ihm rasch. „Hast du nun einen Einfall, was die Stadt anbelangt? Es ist gefährlich, sie anzugreifen; es gibt zu viele Personen, die als Geiseln dienen könnten. Und der Statthalter, Aryon, kennt keine Skrupel."

„Ich denke, dass ich einen effektiven Plan habe.", kam es kurz angebunden zurück.

„Gut." Offenbar war Legolas immer noch nicht nach langen Gesprächen zumute.

‚Ob es jemals wieder so sein wird wie früher?', fragte sie sich mit einem Mal. ‚Oder ob er für immer so bleiben wird, so kalt und misstrauisch?'

Legolas bemerkte ihre leise Enttäuschung über sein abweisendes Verhalten, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Er fühlte sich so... so fremd, fremd in ihrer Gegenwart, in der der Elben, in diesen Wäldern. So, als ob er hier niemals wieder heimisch werden könnte. Als ob er hier nie zu Hause gewesen wäre. So sehr er sich auch bemühte... Bilder, Erinnerungen an lang vergessene Tage stiegen vor seinem inneren Augen auf, doch die Gefühle von damals, die Zufriedenheit, kamen nicht zurück. Waren wohl unwiderruflich verloren. Vielleicht würde er sie niemals mehr empfinden können.

Das war seine größte Angst. Nicht vor Gildin, Aryon, einem seiner Feinde verspürte er Furcht; es war die grauenhafte Vorstellung, dass es trotz aller Anstrengungen fehl schlagen könnte, niemals mehr wie früher werden würde, dass er für immer mit diesen blassen Erinnerungen und der kalten Leere leben müsste. Er sah sich selbst, des Nachts, in seinen Träumen – alt, ausgebrannt, genau so, wie er niemals werden wollte, hoffnungslos, lichtlos. Jedesmal schreckte er auf. Versuchte sich zu beruhigen und weiter zu hoffen. Wie lange war es her, seitdem er eine Nacht lang geschlafen hatte? Seitdem seine Träume noch warm und voller Licht gewesen waren? Ewigkeiten, wie alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Niemals mehr fliehen. Niemals mehr gefangen sein. Niemals mehr verstecken.

Augen auf, vorwärts.

„Wir sind fast da.", sagte Mîrenithil Tage später vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Schreckhaft war er geworden, hörte aus jedem Windhauch das Flüstern der Neun und aus jedem Donnerschlag eine herannahende Orkhorde heraus. Unruhig war sein Blick, nicht mehr klar, immer geradeaus gerichtet, sondern ziellos schweifend durch die Bäume, hinter jedem Schatten Gefahr vermutend. Sein einst so feines Gespür verschwunden.

„Ja.", antwortete er leise, bedrückt.

Niemals mehr fliehen. Niemals mehr gefangen sein. Niemals mehr verstecken.

Er griff nach seiner Kapuze.

„Das solltest du nicht tun.", bat sie sanft.

Er hielt inne. „Ich weiß.", murmelte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Dann wurde sein Blick durchdringend. „Aber ansonsten falle ich auf, das kannst du nicht abstreiten. Es ist besser so." Noch ein bisschen, ein kleines bisschen länger im Schatten, unerkannt, ohne neugierige, vielleicht sogar erkennende Blicke. Ein wenig mehr von diesem Leben, in das er sich geflohen hatte, das nach langer Zeit wieder Freiheit für ihn bedeutet hatte. Nur ein bisschen. Er streifte sich die Kapuze über, zog sie tief in sein hart gewordenes Gesicht.

Bald würde es beginnen. Die Zeit, in der seine Freiheit wieder endete. In der er wieder Verantwortung zu tragen hatte. Er hatte akzeptiert, als was er geboren worden war, hatte sich mit seiner Rolle abgefunden, war sogar ein Stück weit mit ihr gewachsen. Aber dennoch hatte er sich immer gesehnt nach der Freiheit, die er nicht hatte als König. Bald würde es wieder beginnen. Sein Leben in einem goldenen Käfig.

Die Nacht brach langsam herein.

Êldannen, die gläserne Stadt, schimmerte silbern durch die Baumstämme.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

Sorry, dass ich so lange kein Update mehr gemacht habe, aber ich war... nun ja, ich weilte nicht mehr so recht unter den 'normalen' Lebenden **smile**

**summt leise vor sich hin** Sisters and Brothers in Metal unite...

Eure Lily


	8. Eldannen

_Tanja: Danke für dein Review! Uff... "hellere" Momente... ist sicherlich Definitionssache :)_

* * *

**_Kapitel7_**

**Êldannen**

„Müsste er nicht schon hier sein?", fragte Samweis unruhig. Mit jedem Tag war seine Angst größer geworden, dass man sie entdeckte. Oder das Gerüchte zum Statthalter vordringen würden.

„Noch ist er nicht zu spät.", gab Frodo angespannt zurück. Er spürte die Unruhe, die über ihrem Lager lag. Jeden Tag konnte jemand vorbeikommen, der ihnen nicht wohlgewogen war. Jeder Tag barg die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden. Jeden Tag schwanden ihre Chancen. „Aber weiß überhaupt jemand, was er noch zu tun hatte?"

„Er sucht seine Schwester.", antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihm. Frodo schrak zusammen. „Mîrenithil. Es geht das Gerücht, dass sie aus der Feste in Eryn Lasgalen entkommen ist.", fügte Tirithion hinzu. „Freut Euch, Herr Frodo, die Zeit des Wartens ist vorüber." Er deutete in Richtung Waldrand.

Ein schwarzes und eine weißes Pferd trabten langsam zwischen den Bäumen hervor, über die weitläufige Hügelkuppe, wo sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Es versetzte Frodo einen Stich, als er sah, dass Legolas wieder die Kapuze trug. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er befürchtet, auf dem Weg durch Ithilien erkannt zu werden. Im Wald um die Stadt herum waren viele Häuser in die Bäume gebaut worden, als die Kolonie gewachsen war.

„Ich wusste bis heute nicht, dass Legolas eine Schwester hat.", bemerkte Samweis und beobachtete die hellblonde Elbenfrau, die neben ihm ritt.

„Halbschwester.", erklärte Tirithion. „Herr Legolas ist das jüngste Kind Thranduils, seine Mutter war dessen zweite Gefährtin. Doch sein älterer Bruder starb noch vor dem Ringkrieg, eine Schwester ebenfalls. Nur die Herrin Mîrenithil und er sind noch übrig. Das Schicksal war der Familie Orophers noch niemals wohlgewogen und der schlechte Stern, der über ihren Leben steht, scheint sich bis in diese Generation zu ziehen. – Oropher war der Vater des Herrn Thranduil. Er fiel im ersten Ringkrieg.", setzte er auf Samweis' ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu.

Dann verfiel er in Laufschritt und lief Legolas entgegen.

Legolas atmete einmal tief und möglichst unauffällig durch. Dennoch glaubte er, Mîrenithils besorgt-anklagenden Blick auf sich zu spüren.

Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Wut kam in ihm auf. Einerseits tat es gut, wieder jemanden zu haben, dem man etwas bedeutete, der sich sorgte und versuchte mitzufühlen, wie es einem ging. Aber andererseits... so sehr sie es auch versuchte, niemals würde sie verstehen können, wie er empfand. Und Mitleid war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Wie sollte er jemals stark genug werden, um den nahenden Kampf durchzustehen, wenn andere ihn für schwach hielten?

Er _fühlte_ sich schwach und wusste, dass dieses Gefühl nicht trog – aber darum ging es nicht. Es ging darum, was die anderen dachten. Er musste stark sein, denn sie brauchten jemandem, dem sie folgen konnten ohne zu zweifeln. Er durfte sich ihnen gegenüber keine Schwäche erlauben. Er durfte die Wenigen, die noch an ihn glaubten, nicht enttäuschen. Nicht schon wieder.

„Du schaffst das, kleiner Bruder.", murmelte Mîrenithil neben ihm. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, was morgen ist. Wir sind hier. Ruh dich aus. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Er nickte langsam, während sie den Wald verließen und den flachen Hügel empor ritten. Weiße Zelte waren dort oben errichtet worden, Schimmel standen angebunden, Elben liefen geschäftig umher.

Tirithion. Er hatte sie bereits entdeckt und lief ihnen entgegen, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der treue Tirithion. ‚Wie viele wie ihn mag es sonst noch geben?', fragte Legolas sich. Auf Anhieb fiel ihm Tuilinn ein, der seiner Schwester geholfen hatte. Aber ansonsten... viele wären gefolgt, wenn es mehr wie die beiden gegeben hätte, die auf eigene Faust handelten, wenn sie es für richtig und wichtig hielten.

Eigentlich war es traurig, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Ein Volk, bestehend aus Mitläufern, zu feige um selbst etwas zu unternehmen – aber sofort dabei, wenn jemand anderes sie führte.

Eigentlich sollte er wütend sein, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Ein Volk, bestehend aus Verrätern, scheinbar loyal solange Frieden herrschte – aber sofort dabei, wenn jemand anderes nach der Krone griff.

Eigentlich sollte er irgend etwas fühlen, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Ein Wesen, bestehend aus Fleisch und Blut, mit einem scharfen Verstand – aber taub, wenn es auf das Herz hören sollte.

„Mein Herr.", begrüßte Tirithion ihn und verneigte sich tief. Früher hätte er ihn angelächelt; heute nickte er nur zur Begrüßung und stieg vom Pferd. „Wir haben etwa zwanzig Männer hier, sowie die Gefangenen – außerdem noch zehn Krieger aus Valinor.", informierte er ihn rasch.

Wieder nickte Legolas. „In Ordnung. Aber es ist spät; lasst uns morgen alles weitere besprechen."

„Du hast einen Plan?", erkundigte sich Gandalf, der mitgehört hatte.

„Ja."

Nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend stand Frodo auf dem Amon Mallen und beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Dabei stellte er fest, dass dieser Hügel seinen Namen zurecht trug. Das frühe Morgenlicht brach sich in dem Kristall und Glas Êldannens, warf goldene Lichtstrahlen auf den Hügel und ließ ihn sowie die Umgebung hell und warm leuchten.

Gerade waren Legolas, Tirithion und die Krieger aufgebrochen in Richtung der Stadt. Ernst hatten alle ausgesehen, leise Zweifel standen auf vielen Gesichtern. Legolas hatte vor ihrem Aufbruch eine kurze Rede gehalten. Frodo hatte nicht verstanden, was genau er ihnen gesagt hatte – an den Blicken seines Freundes hatte er aber erkannt, dass er mit voller Absicht Nandorin gesprochen hatte, die Sprache der Waldelben. So wusste Frodo nicht, welchen Plan Legolas sich ausgedacht hatte – und warum die Krieger aus Valinor nicht darin vorkamen und zurück bleiben mussten. Diese Unwissenheit machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig.

Das und die Tatsache, dass Mîrenithil mehr als besorgt aussah. Legolas' Plan war wahrscheinlich mehr als riskant.

„Mein Herr."

Aryon sah auf, als der Elb ihn störte. „Was?"

„Mein Herr, die Grenzwachen sind soeben hier eingetroffen. Sie bringen einen Gefangenen mit sich. Er habe versucht, sie zu einem Aufstand zu bewegen. Sie haben so getan, als würden sie seinen Plänen folgen, und ihn somit hierher gelockt.", berichtete der Elb.

„Nun gut.", stellte Aryon fest und schritt zu dem Thron, der an einem Ende des weitläufigen, hohen Saales stand. „Dann bringt diesen Elben hierher. Mich interessiert doch sehr, wer so dumm ist und was er damit bezweckt."

Der Elb verneigte sich und verließ den Saal. Aryon lehnte sich zurück, setzte ein herablassendes Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. Wie konnte dieser Elb nur geglaubt haben, dass die Wachen ihm folgen würden...?

Gildin wusste genau, wie er sich die Elben gefügig machen konnte. Sie würden alles für ihn tun, denn sie wussten, was sonst geschehen würde. Aryon selbst brauchte keine Druckmittel, um an die Richtigkeit von Gildins Herrschaft zu glauben. Der vorherige König war schwach gewesen, zu weichherzig seiner Meinung nach. Zu sehr hatten die Elben ihn verehrt. Zu _perfekt_ war er gewesen.

_... denn ich habe meine Zweifel, Aryon, ob ihr geeignet für diese Aufgabe seid._

Pah. Hätte der König ihn damals schon zum Statthalter gemacht, wäre er ihm vielleicht gefolgt. Das hatte er nun davon... nicht geeignet, er, einer der höchsten Fürsten von Eryn Lasgalen! Nicht geeignet... Gildin hielt ihn für geeignet, die Elben hier, in diesem gefährlichen Land, auf die richtige Art und Weise zu führen. Geeigneter als andere, die diesen Platz eingenommen hätten, wenn es nach dem alten König gegangen wäre.

Der lag jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo verfaulend in den Totensümpfen. Oder seine Knochen stapelten sich in irgendeinem Kerker. Aryon wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war – Gildin hatte nichts genaues verraten. Aber dass der König nicht mehr zurückkehren würde, war ebenso klar wie die Tatsache, dass im Kern allein Gildin dafür verantwortlich war. Somit war er als einfacher Statthalter nicht Schuld daran. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie gut sich alles ergeben hatte.

„Ein bisschen schneller, wenn ich den Herrn bitten darf.", bat er ironisch, als die Wachen eintraten. Zwei von ihnen hatten einen Elben zwischen sich, den Aryon nicht kannte. „Nun, der werte Herr.", begann er und beugte sich etwas vor. „Was führt einen _edlen_ Sinda wie Euch in diese Gegend?"

Der Elb sah hoch. Er schluckte. „Erinnerungen."

Aryon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Geht das auch etwas genauer?", fragte er schneidend.

Der Elb zögerte. „Vergessene Erinnerungen, die ich auffrischen wollte. Und der Gedanke..."

„Der Gedanke?" Musste man aus diesem Elben jedes Wort einzeln herausholen?

„... an Rache an den Verrätern."

Ein spöttisches Lachen entfuhr dem Statthalter. „Rache an den Verrätern? An denen, die den König verrieten? Ein aussichtsloses Unternehmen, von Anfang an!"

Der Elb blieb ruhig und musterte ihn. „An denen, die _mich_ verrieten."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

Da ich Ferien habe, könnten jetzt theoretisch schnellere Updates kommen, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das angeht... denn obwohl ich mit den Reviews mehr als zufrieden bin (an alle Reviewer: Fühlt euch geknuddelt!), stimmt es mich etwas traurig, dass zwar drei Leute pro Kapitel reviewen, die Story aber schon fast 500 (!) mal angeklickt wurde.


	9. Die Gabe der Menschen

_Tanja: Danke, danke..._

_Morenka: Dir auch!_

_Liperhin: Mit der Regelmäßigkeit ist es in all dem Stress in letzter Zeit etwas über Bord gegangen... tut mir aufrichtig Leid... trotzdem natürlich vielen Dank für das liebe und ausführliche Review und ja, das sieht man an den Hits..._

_

* * *

_

**_Kapitel 8_**

**Die Gabe der Menschen**

Aryon lachte schallend auf. „Die _Euch_ verrieten? Wer denn, zum Beispiel?"

Immer noch musterte der Elb ihn eingehend. „Ihr zum Beispiel, Aryon. Ich hatte ganz bestimmte Gründe, warum ich Euch nicht als Statthalter eingesetzt habe – die sich nun mehr als zu bestätigen scheinen." Auf eine knappe Kopfbewegung hin ließen die Soldaten ihn los.

Aryon gefror das Lachen auf dem Gesicht. „Was geht hier vor?", verlangte er zu erfahren und sprang auf. „Was soll das? Haltet ihn gefälligst fest!"

Einer der Elben trat vor. „Verzeiht, aber ich denke, Ihr seid nicht in der Position um uns irgend etwas zu befehlen.", stellte er langsam und sichtlich amüsiert fest.

„Keine Spielchen. Bringt ihn einfach hier heraus.", wies der Gefangene ihn mit schneidender, kalter Stimme an.

„Natürlich, Herr."

Aryon starrte ihn entgeistert an, während zwei Elben ihn ergriffen. Dann schien er sich langsam zu erinnern. An dieses Gesicht. „Ihr..."

„Ich. So sieht man sich wieder." Er hielt inne. „Tirithion. Bleibt unauffällig, niemand darf merken, dass wir hier sind. Sperrt ihn in seine Gemächer und sagt, er fühle sich nicht wohl oder was weiß ich, jedenfalls etwas glaubwürdiges. Lasst niemanden daran zweifeln. Keine unbedachten Bemerkungen. Erst müssen wir alle seine Anhänger zusammen treiben. Aber jetzt... geht hinaus auf den Amon Mallen und holt die anderen. Sagt, Aryon hätte es erlaubt. Vorwärts."

„Tirithion?"

„Herr Legolas wünscht Euch zu sehen.", begann der Elb, kaum hatte er den Amon Mallen erreicht. „Allerdings ist die Stadt noch längst nicht zurück erobert. Er wünscht, dass niemand auch nur ein Wort über ihn verliert oder über die Rückeroberung. Noch muss alles geheim bleiben. Herrin, auch Ihr solltet nicht erkannt werden.", wandte er sich schließlich an Mîrenithil. „Wir werden die Stadt unter dem Vorwand betreten, dass Aryon, der Statthalter, es erlaubt hätte. Am besten geht Ihr vor, Herr Gandalf."

Der Angesprochene nickte nachdenklich. „Aber natürlich. Kommt, Frodo, Samweis. Lasst uns mal schauen, wie diese Stadt von innen aussieht."

„Ist er nicht hier?", fragte Frodo zwei Stunden später enttäuscht, als er sich in dem leeren Saal umsah.

„Nein. Es gibt viel zu tun.", erklärte Tirithion knapp und verschwand durch eine Tür.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Gandalf sich an einem langen Tisch nieder. „Erst einmal ausruhen. Bei der Gelegenheit könntet Ihr mich vielleicht über etwas aufklären, Mîrenithil. Was Euren Herrn Bruder betrifft. Oder vielmehr die Art, wie er die Nazgûl vertrieben hat. Vielleicht wisst Ihr, was ich meine. Der mächtige Zauber, den er verwendet hat, ist der großer Könige, doch fiel mir niemals auf, dass Legolas diese Begabung ebenfalls zu besitzen scheint."

Mîrenithil setzte sich langsam. „Ist er in Eurem Augen kein großer König? Bei allem, was er vollbracht hat?", fragte sie leise.

„Von diesem Punkt aus betrachtet, natürlich. Aber er wurde nicht als König geboren. Er ist das vierte Kind Eures Vaters, der ja auch nicht über so große Macht verfügte, wie wir sie gesehen haben." Galadriel sah sie durchdringend an. „Aber ich glaube, Mîrenithil, dass Ihr eine genaue Vorstellung davon habt, warum Euer Bruder sie besitzt."

Legolas' Schwester wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „_Er wurde nicht als König geboren..._ dies ist kein Maßstab. Dadurch, dass er sich Respekt und Autorität _erarbeiten_ musste, wird seine Leistung nur noch um so beachtlicher in meinen Augen... lasst mich nachdenken – es begann nach Aragorns Tod. Er kehrte sehr nachdenklich und tief traurig von seiner Beerdigung zurück... und dann starb Arwen, im Frühjahr darauf. Legolas ritt mit einigen der letzten Galadhrim nach Lothlórien, wo sie sich zu ihrer letzten Ruhe gelegt hatte, um ihr ein angemessenes Begräbnis zukommen zu lassen."

Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Gesichter Elronds, Galadriels und Celeborns verdunkelten. „Danach passierte es zum ersten Mal, dass sich diese Macht zeigte. Als die Grenzen Ithiliens angegriffen wurden. Wir alle waren sehr erstaunt, als wir davon hörten, dachten uns aber nichts dabei...

Lange Jahre später geschahen zwei Dinge beinahe zeitgleich. Zum einen verstarb Gimli Glóinssohn an Altersschwäche. Darüber war mein Bruder zwar sehr betrübt, aber er wusste schon lange, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Jedoch wurde gleichzeitig unsere Feste in Eryn Lasgalen angegriffen."

Sie schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Dabei kam Vater ums Leben und Legolas wurde zum König unter Eiche und Buche gekrönt. Somit fiel ihm auch die Macht über das verwunschene Schlosstor zu."

„Das ist wohl kaum ernst zu nehmen.", warf Celeborn ein.

„An sich nicht. Aber an sich ist keiner der Auslöser für Legolas' Macht ernst zu nehmen. Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten, Fragmente, die aber zusammen genommen... Ihr habt es gesehen.

Das nächste Mal geschah es wieder, nachdem Imladris und Ost-Lórien dazu gekommen waren. Ich vermute, dass er diese Macht nutzen kann, einfach weil er es _muss_, um sein Reich zu verteidigen. In erster Linie."

„_Nicht auf meinem Grund und Boden..._ das hat er gesagt.", erinnerte Frodo sich.

Mîrenithil nickte. „Ja. Außerdem... Vater war niemals damit einverstanden, dass er mit Aragorn und den Dúnedain durch die Lande gezogen ist. Dabei hat er sich nämlich im Laufe der Zeit eine menschliche Eigenschaft angeeignet. Eine, die Elben von Menschen unterscheidet. Noch ein Grund für das, was Ihr wohl gesehen habt."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Ihr meint.", bemerkte Elrond.

„Ich habe Menschen gesehen, die Dinge vollbrachten, die ihre Fähigkeiten weit überschritten. Es ist diese Fähigkeit, die scheinbaren Grenzen seines eigenen Seins zu sprengen, wenn man es wirklich will. Wenn man kämpft für seine Familie und seine Lieben. Menschen können Dinge tun, von denen sie niemals geahnt hätten, dass sie dazu imstande wären.

Diese Eigenschaft meine ich. Legolas hat sie. Sie erlaubt es ihm, die Kräfte zu nutzen, die in jedem Elben schlummern, aber nur von den wenigsten verwendet werden können – ohne Hilfsmittel, Ringe, Zauber oder ähnliches. Er geht einfach aus sich selbst heraus. Soweit das, was ich denke.", schloss sie. „Es ist noch weiteres, weitere Kleinigkeiten, aber dies erachte ich für das wichtigste."

„Ein menschliche Gabe verleiht die Kräfte eines Elbenkönigs. Das ist paradox." Celeborn sah nicht begeistert aus. „Ich zweifle nicht an Euren Worten, aber das erscheint mir alles sehr vage. Diese Gründe, die Ihr benanntet. Keiner davon ist nachweisbar."

„Fragt ihn selbst, wenn Ihr genaueres wissen wollt. Aber macht Euch keine Hoffnungen. Die Antwort hat er niemals jemandem verraten.", entgegnete Mîrenithil, in keiner Weise beleidigt. „Ich werde Euch nun die Gästezimmer zeigen. Allerdings können wir leider..."

„... nicht alle unterbringen, ja. Wir sind zu viele. Wir werden draußen unsere Zelte aufbauen, ich danke Euch.", erwiderte Gandalf schnell, der ahnte, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Sie nickte. „Bleibt aber in der Nähe. Vielleicht kommt es zu Unruhen. Ich weiß nicht, was mein Bruder vorhat."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	10. Bleiben noch vier

_Tanja: Danke schön, ich geb mir alle Mühe :)_

_Elfaire Luvar: Danke danke!_

_Liderphin: Weiter geht es im Plan ;) Danke für das (wie immer) ausführliche Review!_

_Kitiara: Joa, leidend ist er doch immer noch am Besten... hihi..._

* * *

**_Kapitel 9_**

**... bleiben noch vier**

Als Frodo am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fiel ihm zuerst noch nichts auf. Alles schien so, wie es sein sollte, in einem Reich der Elben. Schön, hell, voller Wärme und Licht. Mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen stand er auf und verließ das Zelt, in dem er geschlafen hatte.

Sam wartete bereits draußen. Er sah nicht ganz so ausgeschlafen und zufrieden aus wie Frodo.

„Fällt dir nichts auf?", fragte er und rührte in seinem Eintopf.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Frodo zurück und sah ihn erstaunt an. Es war doch alles so, wie es sein sollte.

„Schau dich doch einmal um! Gestern standen hier noch an jeden zweiten Baum Soldaten und alle waren bedrückt. Irgend etwas ist heute Nacht passiert."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst..." Verwundert sah Frodo sich um. Von Soldaten keine Spur mehr. Das verhaltene Lachen einiger Elbenfrauen drang durch die Bäume. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nachts einmal kurz aufgewacht und habe Stimmen gehört... aber ich habe mich nicht getraut nachzusehen. Es klang nicht gerade freundlich, um es mal so auszudrücken. Elben waren es auf jeden Fall... was ja nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, wir sind ja in einem Elbenreich."

Wider Willen musste Frodo lächeln. „Allerdings, Sam. Du hast es erfasst."

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich, Herr Frodo. Ich meine es ernst. Hier ist irgend etwas passiert."

„Das können wir nach dem Frühstück auch noch herausfinden."

„So klingt ein wahrer Hobbit.", gluckste Gandalf und setzte sich zu den beiden. „Ich denke, wir werden unsere Antworten bald bekommen. Lasst uns gleich aufbrechen, zurück in die Stadt, und nachfragen."

Elrond trat neben ihn und blickte in Richtung Stadt. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr auch Antworten bekommen werdet? Legolas scheint mir nicht auf lange Gespräche aus zu sein. Überhaupt hält er stets für sich, was er denkt."

Gandalf nickte. „Früher war er schweigsam, heute ist er stumm. Aber wir werden Antworten bekommen, früher oder später."

„Nach dem Frühstück."

„Nach dem Frühstück, Samweis."

„Mein Herr..."

„Schick sie herein.", unterbrach Legolas den Elben und starrte weiterhin auf den Plan, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Gandalf mit den Hobbits und den Elbenfürsten eintrat. Gedankenverloren zog er mit den Fingern die Grenzen nach, die auf der Karte verzeichnet waren. Imladris, Lothlórien, Eryn Lasgalen, Ost-Lórien, Ithilien. Eines war wieder in seiner Hand, blieben noch vier.

Kaum war eine Nacht vergangen, und Legolas war bereits kaum wieder zu erkennen, stellte Gandalf fest. Ein graues Gewand ersetzte die zerrissene dunkle Kleidung; sein Haar war zwar immer noch sehr lang, aber sauber und schimmernd, so dass man wieder erahnen konnte, dass Legolas einmal sehr schön gewesen war.

Doch nichts konnte über die Narbe in seinen Gesicht hinweg täuschen. Nichts nahm dem harten Zug um seinen Mund die Schärfe und nichts milderte den kalten Blick seines Auges.

Gandalf wurde klar, dass er bis jetzt immer noch geglaubt hatte, dass er – nach einem ausgiebigen Bad – wieder den alten Legolas vor sich sehen würde, den alten Freund, das zuverlässige Auge und Ohr der Gemeinschaft.

Jetzt drängte sich ihm die Wahrheit auf: Legolas gab es nicht mehr. Irgendwo zwischen seiner Gefangennahme und seiner Flucht war Legolas verschwunden, vielleicht für immer. Doch selbst wenn er jemals zurückkehren sollte, würde es mehr brauchen als eine einzige Nacht.

„Was auch immer heute Nacht geschehen ist, es scheint dir gelungen zu sein.", begann er schließlich.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das ist es. Ithilien ist wieder mein.", erwiderte er und bemühte sich darum, seiner Stimme den schadenfrohen Unterton zu nehmen. „Allerdings werden die Briefe nach Eryn Lasgalen weiterhin etwas anderes berichten.", fügte er dann hinzu. „Aryon war bereits so freundlich und schrieb Gildin, dass alles in bester Ordnung sei. Was es auch ist. Seine wenigen Gefolgsleute hier befinden sich in sicherem Gewahrsam."

Überrascht über die ausführliche Antwort des Elben nickte Gandalf nur und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Die Reiche sind viel größer als früher.", stellte er fest.

„Sie sind _wieder_ so groß, wie sie ganz zu Anfang waren. Bevor sich ihre Bewohner immer weiter zurückzogen, als die Orks kamen.", korrigierte Legolas ihn. Er bemerkte den starren Blick, den Sam auf seine Hand geworfen hatte, oder besser auf den schwarzen Handschuh, und ließ sie rasch hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden. „Aber nun.", begann er wieder und sah die Elben durchdringend an.

„Warum seid ihr hier, Gandalf?", stellte er dann die Frage, die ihn schon so lange beschäftigte.

Der Zauberer seufzte. Diese Frage musste irgendwann kommen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Freund... wir haben gehofft, dass du uns helfen könntest."

Sein Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich _euch_ helfen? Seid wann braucht ihr Hilfe?", kam es leicht spöttisch zurück.

Gandalf überhörte den Tonfall geflissentlich. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach etwas, das sich hier in Mittelerde befindet. Es ist unmöglich, es ohne Hilfe zu finden, denn es ist sehr klein."

„Was ist es?", fragte Legolas. „Und warum braucht ihr es so dringend?"

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, woher die Nazgûl auf einmal kamen? Es ist nur ein weiteres Zeichen. Ein weiteres Zeichen für eine neue Bedrohung. Für Mittelerde, für Valinor, für uns alle. Saruman hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, es zu besiegen, bevor er uns verriet. Doch niemand weiß genau, worin diese Möglichkeit besteht. Sicher ist nur, dass wir etwas ganz bestimmtes brauchen, um sie zu finden: einen Schlüssel."

Schweigen folgte seinen Worten. Legolas drehte sich langsam und ging in Richtung eines Fensters. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen dadurch in den Saal. Schließlich wandte er sich auf der Stelle um. „Ein Schlüssel also. Ist das wortwörtlich oder übertragen gemeint?"

Gandalf wiegte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich letzteres. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Sicher ist nur, dass sich dieser Schlüssel irgendwo hier in Mittelerde befindet. Und dass wir ihn finden müssen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon, Legolas. Weite Teile Valinors sind bereits ein oder mehrere Male angegriffen worden. Es wird bald auch in Mittelerde beginnen. Bis dahin müssen wir diesen Schlüssel gefunden und sein Rätsel gelöst haben."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Legolas in seine Richtung, aber durch ihn hindurch. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen gingen dem Elben alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Schließlich rief er sich zur Ordnung. Also gut, noch einmal von vorne.

Gandalf brauchte seine Hilfe, um diesen Schlüssel zu finden, mit dem eine Bedrohung für Valinor und Mittelerde abgewendet werden konnte.

Die Elben brauchten seine Hilfe, um sie von Gildin zu befreien, der das Land in den Ruin führte.

Was war wichtiger? Der Schlüssel oder sein Reich? Allerdings, erinnerte er sich, betraf die Bedrohung sowohl Valinor als auch Mittelerde. Das hieß, er musste sich so oder so mit dem Schlüssel auseinander setzen, früher oder später. Doch... er hatte gewartet, so lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet und nun sollte er sie einfach wieder verstreichen lassen? Gerade arbeitete er einen Plan aus, gerade begann er wieder zu hoffen, gerade begann er wieder zu leben... leben... am Leben... wäre er heute nicht mehr, wenn es Frodo, Sam und Gandalf nicht gegeben hätte. Gandalf, der immer Rat wusste. Frodo, der die Last des Einen Ringes auf sich genommen und bitter dafür bezahlt hatte. Samweis, der ihm in die Hölle gefolgt war.

Erinnerungen waren ausgelöscht worden, Gefühle daran, aber nicht diese eine. Diese eine Erinnerung an den Ringkrieg. Die wundervollen Freundschaften, die ihm widerfahren waren. Das Leid, das er gesehen hatte. Das sich wiederholen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht handelte.

Schlüssel... Schlüssel... Moment, war da nicht etwas gewesen...?

Gandalf sah seine Chancen mit jeder Sekunde sinken, in der Legolas schwieg. Schließlich richtete sich der Blick des Elben endlich wieder auf ihn.

„Also schön.", sagte er. „Und ich glaube, ich weiß sogar, wo wir zu suchen beginnen müssen."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	11. Imladris

_Man solle es kaum glauben, ich lebe noch - oder wieder? - jedenfalls schaffe ich es endlich einmal wieder, diese Story upzudaten._

_Liderphin: Ich mag deine Reviews, habe ich dir das schon mal gesagt? Danke schön!_

_Tanja: Noch so einiges werden sie erleben... diese Geschichte hat um die vierzig Kapitel :) _

_renawitch: Danke danke! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es erwähnt habe, aber sie ist schon einige Jahre alt und nachdem ich sie mir heute noch einmal komplett durchgelesen habe, kräuseln sich mir selbst bei einigen Sachen die Zehennägel auf :) Aber umschreiben will ich die Geschichte auch nicht, von daher... komme, was wolle, und hoffentlich vergraule ich dich nicht :)_

_

* * *

_

**_Kapitel 10_**

**Imladris**

_„Du willst schon wieder gehen?", hatte eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme aus dem Dunkel heraus gefragt. Erschrocken war er zusammen gefahren, er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, nicht gefühlt, dass außer ihm noch jemand in seinen Gemächern gewesen war._

_„Ja.", hatte er schlicht geantwortet und sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen. „Es ist wichtig."_

„_So wichtig, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, was es ist?" Traurigen Blickes war Mîrenithil aus dem Schatten getreten. Ihr Bruder hatte sie bedauernd, entschuldigend angesehen, aber nichts gesagt. „Legolas, es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der du mir alles erzählt hast."_

„_Zeiten vergehen." Mîrenithils Gesicht hatte sich in eine wächserne Maske verwandelt bei seinen Worten. „Es ist besser so, muinthel. Glaube mir. Noch ist die Zeit nicht reif für Erklärungen, die ich selbst noch nicht habe. Ein wenig Geduld, Schwester. Bleibe hier, überwache alles an meiner statt. Ich werde bald zurück sein."_

„_Wann ist bald?"_

„_Ein halbes Jahr, vielleicht auch mehr. Das dürfte dir jetzt auch nicht mehr viel ausmachen. Du hast gelernt zu warten."_

„_Es ist leicht zu warten, wenn es Hoffnung gibt. Aber es ist eine Qual, wenn es nicht sein muss."_

„_Dies muss sein. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es muss."_

Drei Monate waren seit diesem Gespräch vergangen. Schon lange hatte er Ithilien hinter sich gelassen.

Legolas hatte beschlossen immer am Anduin entlang zu reiten, diesen schließlich an der Alten Furt zu überqueren und dann den Hohen Paß über das Nebelgebirge zu nehmen. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Paß hinter sich gelassen und ritten am Bruinen entlang auf Imladris zu.

Während ihrer Reise hatte niemand viel gesprochen, nur das nötigste. Auf die Fragen Elronds hin, wie es in Imladris aussähe, hatte Legolas bisher beharrlich geschwiegen. Besonders wenn er gefragt wurde, warum Imladris überhaupt zu seinem Reich gehörte, war sein Gesicht immer abweisend geworden. Irgendwann hatte der Fürst aufgegeben, ihn ausfragen zu wollen.

Was Legolas nur sehr recht war. Tag und Nacht suchte er nach dem richtigen Plan, um Bruchtal zurück zu erobern. Es war weit schwieriger einzunehmen als Êldannen, wo eine Nacht gereicht hatte, um alle Verräter auszusortieren. Hier jedoch konnten sich Elben im Gebirge verstecken, auf unsichtbaren Pfaden, geschützt vom donnernden Tosen des Bruinen und den tiefen Schatten der Berge. Andererseits lebten hier nicht einmal annähernd so viele Elben wie in Ithilien. Von daher...

Abwarten, ermahnte er sich selbst. Nur nichts überstürzen. So lange Jahre des Wartens, ein Tag mehr oder weniger... all die Jahre...

... all die Jahre im Schatten. In einem Gefängnis ohne Schlösser und Türen. Die Wächter brauchten kein Metall und Stein, um ihre Gefangenen zu halten. Ihnen genügte der Narr in denen, die liebten. Ein Gefängnis, aus dem man nicht ausbrechen konnte. Das einen unbarmherzig trennte von denen, die man liebte.

So nah – und doch so fern. Ein trauriges Lächeln, ein flüchtiger Blick, der die Welt für einen winzigen Moment erhellen konnte, bevor sie wieder im Dunkeln versank.

All die Jahre im Schatten hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Er seufzte schwer, als er früh am Morgen erwachte, in der kleinen Kammer, in der er seit kurzem schlief. Seit er von ihnen getrennt worden war. Durch das kleine Fenster fiel nur ein wenig blasses Morgenlicht hinein, erhellte die Umgebung unmerklich, gerade genug, um sie von der Nacht zu unterscheiden.

‚Man glaubt gar nicht, dass es bereits Sommer ist.', dachte er sich, als er Minuten später langsam und nachdenklich ins Freie trat. Die Luft war noch immer kühl wie an einem Morgen im Frühling, wie immer feucht von der Gischt des Bruinen, die der Wind mit sich trug. Schon lange hatte er hier keine Vögel mehr singen hören. Die Bäume trugen noch keine Laubkronen, nur stellenweise vereinzelte Blätter, als könnten sie sich nicht recht dazu durchringen, endlich zu wachsen.

Er konnte sie verstehen. Ihm war auch nicht nach Leben zumute. Am liebsten wäre er morgens gar nicht erst aufgestanden, hätte dies nicht fatale Konsequenzen gehabt. Und er war nicht der einzige. Dieses Tal, dieses Haus, seine rechtmäßigen Bewohner... sie vegetierten vor sich hin. Auf eine Art und Weise war Imladris tot.

Ein winziges Blitzen von einem der Bergpfade her erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Rasch sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Abgesehen von ein paar Wachen, die zu ungünstig standen, um den Pfad sehen zu können, schliefen noch alle. Möglichst beiläufig lehnte er sich auf ein Geländer und blickte wieder hinauf an die hell leuchtende Seite des Berges.

Kein Zweifel. Da kam jemand. Ohne die Begleitung der Grenzwachen. Seltsam... schwer bewaffnet... noch seltsamer...

Ein heftiges Zwitschern neben seinem Ohr ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Ein Vogel? Wie lange hatte er hier keine Vögel mehr gesehen...? Alarmiert sah er sich um. Was, bei Ilúvatar, geschah hier auf einmal?

Einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, die Natur begänne vor seinen Augen zu wachsen. Nur einen winzigen Moment lang, dann war es wieder vorbei. Aber... ein Schleier hatte sich auf Imladris gelegt, ein feiner goldener Schimmer in der Luft, der alles Lebende umschloss und zum Leuchten brachte in der Morgensonne... sollte es sein...?

„Da steckt doch mehr dahinter.", fuhr Lathron ihn an.

Betont ruhig antwortete er: „Glaubt Ihr das wirklich? Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich nichts tun werde, was meine Familie gefährden könnte. Ich will einfach nur schauen, ob die Wege noch begehbar sind. Das Schmelzwasser der Berge könnte sie unterspült haben. Wir haben dies früher regelmäßig getan.", fügte er hinzu – und bereute es im selben Augenblick.

„Mir ist es gleichgültig, was früher war – jetzt bestimme ich, was getan wird!", schrie Lathron. „Geh und brich dir meinetwegen den Hals auf deinen Pfaden!"

Er ließ ihn gehen, immerhin. Die Todesverwünschungen überhörte er kurzerhand. Es machte ihm nicht das geringste aus, von jemandem wie Lathron gehasst zu werden. Der junge Elb war hochmütig, vorschnell und jähzornig sowie schlicht und einfach nicht sonderlich helle. Eine gefährliche Mischung, wenn sie mit Macht in Berührung kam. Trotz allem wusste er jedoch, dass Lathron sich mehr vor ihm fürchtete als umgekehrt. Aber was tat man nicht alles, damit man wenigstens für den Rest seines Lebens in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

Er machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg hinaus ins Gebirge und hoffte, dass er diejenigen treffen würde, auf deren Waffen die Sonne reflektiert worden war. Gleichzeitig flehte er in Gedanken, dass er sich den leisen Goldschimmer, der noch immer auf Imladris lag, nicht einfach nur einbildete. Er wusste nicht viel über Magie dieser Art, doch die Vermutung lag nahe... hoffen konnte er ja.

„So langsam müsstest du uns schon mitteilen, was du vorhast."

Gandalfs Bemerkung wurde kurzerhand überhört.

„Legolas?"

Immer noch reagierte der Elb nicht, sondern starrte nur in das Tal hinab. Schließlich trieb er Nainie wieder an und ritt weiter den schmalen Pfad entlang auf Bruchtal zu, das vor ihnen lag, in goldenes Licht getaucht. Gandalf fing den missbilligenden Blick Elronds auf, der immer noch nicht mehr wusste als am Anfang ihrer Reise. Niemand von ihnen vermochte Legolas' Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ich habe Hunger.", beschwerte sich Sam.

„Wer nicht...", murmelte Frodo sehnsüchtig vor sich hin.

„Seid ruhig, ihr zwei.", wies Gandalf sie schlecht gelaunt zurecht. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass er nicht über alles Bescheid wusste. Ein Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Legolas hin zeigte keine Wirkung.

Er schien die Hobbits nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Wieder wurde sein Rappe langsamer, hielt schließlich an.

Gandalf ließ ein Stöhnen vernehmen, als Legolas von seinem Rücken sprang und sich direkt an den Rand des Pfades stellte. Vor ihm fiel das Gelände, wild bewachsen von Bäumen und Sträuchern, steil und beinahe unbegehbar ab. Dennoch hielt er seinen Blick auf das Dickicht gerichtet, als gäbe es dort etwas zu sehen.

Ein Knacken veranlasste die Elben dazu, ihre Bögen zu spannen und blind auf das Gebüsch zu zielen. Legolas jedoch zuckte mit keiner Wimper; statt dessen schlich sich langsam, beinahe unmerklich ein freundlicher, dankbarer, erleichterter Zug auf sein Gesicht.

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen.", meinte er leise und streckte seinen Arm aus.

Eine Hand fuhr von irgendwo aus den Sträuchern hervor und ergriff seine, ließ sich von ihm über die letzten Schritte auf den Pfad helfen.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, mellon nîn.", erwiderte Elrohir knapp, aber lächelnd.

_Wird fortgesetzt_


	12. Familienbande

_Tanja: Dankefein!_

_Liderphin: Wow, schon wieder so ein langes Review - vielen, vielen Dank!_

_Elfaire Luvar: Nur die Ruhe... Abi hab ich jetzt, jetzt hab ich auch wieder für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben Zeit :)

* * *

_

**_Kapitel 11_**

**Familienbande**

„Elrohir!"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb wandte kaum merklich seinen Kopf auf den Ausruf seiner Eltern hin. Doch sofort fixierte er wieder Legolas. Die Narbe in dessen Gesicht schien in weder zu überraschen noch zu schockieren.

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte er rasch.

„Nicht wirklich, leider. Kläre mich erst einmal auf, mein Freund. Ich weiß nichts um die Situation hier.", erwiderte Legolas leise, den Blick auf Bruchtal gerichtet.

„Es gibt nicht viel zu erklären. Lathron wurde als Statthalter eingesetzt – ich nehme an, du kennst ihn noch. Das macht jede Art von Überfall gefährlich. Er behält ständig Frauen und Kinder als Geiseln, damit auch ja niemand einen Aufstand wagt. Typisch für ihn, sich so Kontrolle zu verschaffen. Wie gesagt. Bei seinem Temperament... mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du kennst ihn ja."

Legolas schloss kurz die Augen. „Nein.", sagte er schließlich, noch leiser. Elrohir blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich erinnere mich nicht.", gestand er zögernd ein.

Elrohir sah ihnen einen Moment lang verdutzt an, fing sich aber sofort wieder. „Sag das doch gleich. Lathron. Er ist ein Kind, praktisch. Ein Kind, dem man ein mächtiges Spielzeug gegeben hat. Das bei ihm in den völlig falschen Händen ist... Lathron war der jüngste deiner Berater. Du konntest ihn allerdings niemals sonderlich leiden. Wie ein Großteil von uns. Er war einer der ersten, der Gildin gefolgt ist, damals. Als Dank hat er Bruchtal erhalten und macht jetzt damit, was er will. Es ist gut, dass du hier bist, Legolas."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn prüfend von der Seite her an und dachte angestrengt nach. Da war etwas... ein Fetzen Erinnerung, ein verblasstes, lebloses Bild vor seinen Augen... „Du hast eine Tochter, nicht wahr?"

Elrohir nickte leicht. „Ja. Lalaith. Sie und meine Gefährtin sind es, die Lathron als Druckmittel benutzt. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie dürfen nur selten hinaus – und immer dann, wenn ich nicht da bin..." Er schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Aber Ivanneth kommt zurecht. Hin und wieder sehen wir uns doch, wenn auch nur aus der Ferne..." Er brach ab und schluckte wieder.

Legolas beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „Was ist das? Dieses Schimmern über dem Haus und den Bäumen?", frage er stirnrunzelnd. Das war ihm bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte gedacht, die Sonne wäre daran schuld gewesen, dass das Tal so hell strahlte.

Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Elrohirs Gesicht. „Du scheinst eine Menge vergessen zu haben, was? Mach dir nichts daraus", fuhr er auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes hin fort, „wird schon werden. Das bist du, mein Freund."

„Ich?"

„Ja, du. Es ist der Zauber um dein gesamtes Reich, Legolas. Dadurch wusstest du früher immer, wann Orks und derlei Gesindel die Grenzen überschritten haben. Du hast diese Magie entwickelt, nachdem du Imladris und Ost-Lórien übernommen hattest. Wie früher Galadriel, die mit ihrem Ring Lothlórien schützte. Nur ohne Ring. Wie genau, wusstest nur du."

„Aber ich habe es vergessen.", murmelte er.

„Das scheint unwichtig zu sein. Es funktioniert, wie du siehst. Das Land erkennt dich wieder und freut sich über deine Rückkehr. Gildin konnte den Zauber weder zerstören noch übernehmen; laut alten Schriften kann er nur einem ‚großen König' eigen sein.", erklärte Elrohir mit bedeutendem Gesichtsausdruck.

Legolas sah ihn missmutig an. „Aha."

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass dir das nicht gefällt. Aber so oder so ähnlich scheint es sich zu verhalten... nun, ich wäre für einen Überraschungsangriff. Es sind nicht viele Anhänger Gildins hier. Und du kannst jeden aufspüren, der fliehen will. Was hast du überhaupt mit den Grenzwachen gemacht?"

„Du hast mir besser gefallen, als du noch nicht so viel geredet hast.", kam es halb verstimmt und halb amüsiert zurück. „Sie leben noch, soviel jetzt. Aber sie werden noch ein Weilchen schlafen. Überraschungsangriff, sagst du? Das ist riskant."

Der ältere von Elronds Söhnen erlaubte sich ein Seufzen. „Ja. Aber alles andere ist riskanter. Glaub mir, Legolas: Lathron hat Angst vor dir. Er wird es nicht wagen, Ivanneth oder einer anderen Frau etwas zu tun, schon gar nicht einem Kind. Sein Respekt vor dir ist weit größer als vor mir, und selbst ich hatte nie große Probleme mit ihm. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihm liebend gerne einmal seinen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck vom Antlitz wischen würde, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Ein ganz kleines Lächeln erschien auf Legolas' Gesicht. „Du wirst noch genug Gelegenheit zur Schadenfreude bekommen." Er wandte sich um und hob die Stimme. „Wir greifen sofort an."

„Den Hals brechen soll er sich..."

Eine Tür flog auf. Ivanneth stürmte herein, ihre kleine Tochter hinter sich her ziehend. „Ich habe gehört, Elrohir ist nicht mehr hier. Wo ist er?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sah Lathron sie an. „Aber, aber, liebe Frau, wo bleibt Eure Zurückhaltung? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Euch herein gerufen zu haben." Von seinen Leuten kamen vereinzelte Lacher. „Ich möchte Euch bitten, wieder zu gehen, Ivanneth. Elrohir ist weg und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er auch niemals wieder zurückkehrt."

Die Lacher wurden lauter, als jede Farbe aus Ivanneths Gesicht wich. „Wo ist er?", fragte sie noch einmal, panisch und ganz und gar unelbenhaft.

„Ich bin hier, melethril."

„Ada!", kreischte Lalaith, riss sich von der Hand ihrer Mutter los und stürmte auf ihren Vater los, der sie auf den Arm nahm und fest an sich drückte.

„Elrohir..."

„Auseinander mit euch, auf der Stelle!" Lathron war aufgesprungen, deutete mit einer Hand auf die Familie und versuchte autoritär zu klingen. Das Elrohir keine Anstalten machte, seinem Befehl zu folgen, schien ihn mehr als wütend zu machen. „Seid Ihr taub? Bringt sie auseinander!"

Elrohirs Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als einige Elben zügig auf ihn zukamen. „Ivanneth, komm her." Er drückte ihr Lalaith auf den Arm und schob sie hinter sich, in Richtung Tür. Als die Elben einen halben Schritt vor ihm standen, erstarrten sie plötzlich, überrascht oder verschreckt von dem, was sie sahen.

„He!", rief Lathron und warf seinen Beratern einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Was wird das? Vorwärts!"

„Jetzt reicht es!", rief Elrohir aus, schob die Elben beiseite und ging entschlossen auf Lathron zu.

„Ich habe Euch gewarnt, Elrohir, aber Ihr wolltet ja nicht hören. Ich werde Euch einsperren lassen für den Rest Eurer Tage, und Eure Familie gleich mit und..." Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als der Schlag ins Gesicht ihn traf. „Ihr wagt es..."

Mit unbewegter Miene packte Elrohir ihn am Kragen und riss ihm die Kette ab, die er trug, das Zeichen seiner Herrschaft. „Die gehört Euch nicht!"

„Euch erst recht nicht.", zischte Elrohir und stieß ihn von sich weg.

„Gildin hat mich als Statthalter eingesetzt, also gehört sie mir!" Lathron sah wie ein quengeliges Kind aus, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee einfach zu befehlen, dass man Elrohir abführen solle.

„Gildin ist nicht der König. Legolas schon."

Lathrons Antwort bestand aus Geschrei. Elben waren herein gerannt – und sie waren offensichtlich nicht gekommen, um ihm zu helfen. Im Gegenteil, sie überwältigten und fesselten seine Leute... „Was ist hier los?", kreischte ein völlig überforderter, ehemaliger Statthalter, bevor er wie versteinert auf Legolas starrte, der scheinbar unberührt von dem Chaos um ihn herum eingetreten war. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

Lathron starrte ihn an wie eine Erscheinung. Dann stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus, zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und stürzte sich auf Legolas.

Der rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und sah den Elben nur verächtlich an. Ivanneth hielt erschrocken die Luft an, drückte ihre Tochter an sich und wollte rufen, er solle sich doch endlich bewegen. Sekunden dehnten sich zu kleinen Ewigkeiten.

Legolas reagiert in letzter Sekunde mit einer ungewöhnlichen Schnelligkeit und wich dem Dolch aus. Lathron, überrascht von der plötzlichen Leere vor ihm, stolperte und stürzte zu Boden.

‚Und so etwas schimpft sich Elb.', dachte Legolas und beförderte den Dolch mit einem Fußtritt außer Reichweite. Dann bedeutete er seinen Leuten knapp, den leise wimmernden Elben mitzunehmen.

Elrohir kam langsam und sichtlich erleichtert auf ihn zu. „Lathron. Wie gesagt.", stellte er schadenfroh fest und reichte ihm die Kette.

Legolas jedoch legte sie wieder in seine Hand zurück. „Warum sollte ich sie haben? Du bist der Statthalter von Imladris, bist es schon immer gewesen... ich habe nicht alles vergessen, Elrohir."

Der Sohn Elronds nickte und nahm die Kette an. „Hannon le.", meinte er leise. Legolas nickte, zum ersten Mal wirklich und sichtbar lächelnd, und deutete mit den Augen auf einen Punkt links von ihm.

„Ada!" Bevor Elrohir reagieren konnte, klebte Lalaith an seinen Beinen und klammerte sich wie eine Katze dort fest. Kurz darauf hing auch noch Ivanneth an seinem Hals, leise weinend.

Ein befreiendes Lachen entfuhr ihm. „He, ich habe doch gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird.", ermahnte er seine Gefährtin leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Ein tränenverschleiertes Lächeln war die Antwort. „Ich habe zu zweifeln begonnen."

All die Jahre im Schatten. Aber jetzt schien die Sonne wieder in Imladris. Warm und golden lag das Haus in seinem Tal und leuchtete zufrieden vor sich hin.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._


	13. Der Weg

**_Kapitel 12_**

**Der Weg**

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe auch schon einmal davon gehört... aber auch ich kann mich nicht erinnern.", sagte Elrohir nachdenklich und schritt vor den langen Regalen der Bibliothek auf und ab. „Der Schlüssel... Halblinge. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe das Auenland im Kopf, wenn ich das Wort Schlüssel höre."

Legolas nickte müde. „So ist es." Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, an dem er saß, und legte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände.

Er spürte den aufmerksamen Blick seines Freundes auf ihm liegen. „Ich kann auch alleine danach suchen, wenn dir nicht... wenn du das nicht schaffst."

Ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Danke, aber nein. Ich habe es bis hierhin geschafft, den Rest meines Weges stehe ich auch noch durch. Ich _muss_ es durchstehen. Zu vieles steht auf dem Spiel... verstehst du, Elrohir? Ich kann jetzt nicht umkehren... nicht schon wieder alle enttäuschen."

„Du solltest das nicht nur für andere tun, Legolas. Früher hast du getan, was nur du allein für richtig gehalten hast, weil du allein es wolltest. Und nicht andere. Es war dir gleichgültig, was sie dachten. Erinnerst du dich noch an diese Zeiten, mein Freund?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stand auf und tat ein paar ziellose Schritte, um sich blickend, Bilder einfangend, an die er sich erinnern sollte. „Nein.", entgegnete er schließlich tonlos. „Nein. Es gibt kaum ein Gefühl, dessen ich mich noch entsinnen kann. Nur Bilder, ganz wenige Bilder. Gefühle... mir fällt auf Anhieb nichts ein."

Bei Ilúvatar, dieser mitleidige Blick war kaum zum Aushalten für ihn. Mitleid war das letzte, was er brauchen konnte. Besonders von jemandem wie Elrohir. Von ihm erwartete er Unterstützung. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, den Elben deswegen anfahren zu müssen... natürlich tat er es nicht. Er konnte seinen Freund nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen. Ehrliches Mitleid war immerhin noch besser als geheucheltes, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. War er früher auch schon so... jähzornig gewesen? Überhaupt jemals? War er es _jetzt_? Oder war es einfach nur Verzweiflung...?

Lalaith.

So ein schöner Name. Für ein wunderschönes kleines Elbenmädchen.

„Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr lachen sehen.", meinte Elrond leise zu Celebrían, als er neben sie trat. Er folgte ihrem Blick hinab zwischen die Bäume, wo Elrohirs Tochter lachend mit zwei anderen Kindern balgte.

„Es gab nicht viel Grund dazu.", erwiderte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Was sagst du zu Ivanneth?", fragte sie dann.

„Was sollte ich zu ihr sagen?", kam die Frage zurück. Elrond wusste jedoch genau, worauf seine Gefährtin hinauswollte. Sie wusste, dass er immer sehr darauf bedacht gewesen war, welchen Umgang seine Kinder hatten. Sie wusste, dass ihm der Verlust von Arwen genauso nahe ging wie ihr.

Obwohl sie geglaubt hatten, dass sie ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben hatte, war doch die winzige Hoffnung geblieben – glauben war nicht wissen. Sie glaubten, dass sie gestorben war nach Aragorns Tod. Sie wussten es nicht. Doch jetzt war es endgültige Gewissheit. Arwen war fort und würde nicht mehr zurückkehren. Zwei Kinder blieben ihnen noch, aber niemand konnte ihren Verlust ersetzen.

Bis jetzt. Lalaith. Celebrían spürte, wie dieser Schmerz, den sie jeden Tag und jede Nacht empfand, ein wenig zurückgedrängt wurde von diesem Kind. Nicht vollkommen, aber doch ein wenig. Lalaith heilte langsam die unheilbaren Wunden. Es wurde besser, nicht viel, aber doch ein wenig.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Mit Ivanneth.", sagte sie irgendwann. „Ich habe sie gefragt, warum Elrohir die Herrschaft über Bruchtal abgegeben hat."

„Abgegeben?"

„Freiwillig. Blutschuld nannte Ivanneth es. Imladris wäre beinahe gefallen. Statt dessen fielen Jahrhunderte lang die Elben Düsterwalds an den Grenzen. Zu viele Leben, als dass die Schuld jemals wieder zurückgezahlt werden könnte. Wir haben einen rechten Sohn, Elrond. Elrohir gab die Herrschaft auf, um wenigstens ein kleines bisschen von dem zurückzahlen zu können, was ihm gegeben worden war. Legolas hat sich lange gesträubt, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Aber schließlich haben sie sich auf diese Situation geeinigt, wenigstens formell."

„Das erklärt einiges.", murmelte Elrond. „Dann sollten wir jetzt hoffen, dass unser Sohn unversehrt zurückkehrt. Ich will ihm sagen, was ich darüber denke."

Celebrían sah ihn an und einen Funken Stolz in seinen Augen glänzten. Dass sein Sohn so uneigennützig gehandelt hatte, wog offenbar schwerer als die Tatsache, dass die Herrschaft über Bruchtal nicht mehr in der Familie lag.

„Das hoffen wir alle."

„Du machst dir Gedanken."

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Ja. Sorge dich nicht. Sie haben Lathron gut im Griff, und deine Schwester wird sicher sein in Ithilien. Wenigstens vorläufig.", versuchte Elrohir ihn zu beruhigen.

„Die Frage ist nur, wie lange.", gab Legolas angespannt zurück und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, an die Landschaft, an Hügel und Wälder und den Himmel darüber. Doch schließlich gab er sich geschlagen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Je angestrengter er sich erinnern wollte, desto weniger fiel ihm ein. Elrohir kannte sich aus. Nainie würde ihn sicher zu ihrem Ziel tragen. Sie würden den Schlüssel finden.

„Obwohl wir nicht wissen, wo.", warf Elrohir ein, seine Gedanken erratend. „Aber ich habe eine Idee. Auenland ist auf jeden Fall richtig, auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, _woher_ ich das weiß. Ich habe eine Idee..."

Legolas hörte aufmerksam zu, während er leise erzählte. „Selbst wenn nicht, ist es dennoch ein guter Anfang. Aber wir sollten uns beeilen..."

Sie trieben ihre Pferde an, durch Wälder und Wiesen. Sanft strich ein warmer Wind über die Ebenen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Elrohir, wie Legolas die Augen schloss und ein wenig in sich zusammensank. Wie diese absolute Konzentration verschwand, mit der Elben jede Sekunde ihres Lebens wahrnahmen, jede Farbe, jeden Geruch, jedes Geräusch. Wie aus einem Elben für diesen Moment ein _Mensch_ wurde, müde, unaufmerksam, kraftlos.

Sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Bestimmt. Es war nicht normal, dass Elben vergaßen. Es war nicht normal, dass Legolas unkonzentriert war, seine Bewegungen nicht durchdacht, der Blick ziellos. Er sollte sich sorgen.

Aber Legolas wollte kein Mitleid. Er sah die verhaltene Wut in seinen Augen, jedesmal, wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Stimme einen verständnisvollen Unterton bekam. Gleichzeitig sah er die Wut auf sich selbst, dass er so empfand. Aber er empfand etwas. Das war ein Anfang, oder nicht?

Legolas verkniff sich sein Seufzen und öffnete wieder die Augen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn für einen Moment und ließ ihn nur schemenhafte Umrisse in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen. Dennoch fühlte er Elrohirs erleichtert-besorgten Blick. Rasch rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, setzte sich aufrechter in den Sattel. Wenigstens den Schein wollte er wahren. Eine scheinbare Stärke. Er wusste, dass er Elrohir nichts vormachen konnte und es auch nicht musste – er war sein Freund und würde alles verstehen.

Aber er fürchtete sich. Fürchtete sich davor, den Schein nicht waren zu können, wenn er es _musste_. Wenn er sein Volk führen musste. Dann konnte er sich keine Schwäche leisten. Also war es besser, auch nicht gegenüber Freunden damit zu beginnen. Entweder stark oder schwach. Dazwischen gab es nichts mehr für ihn.

Der Alte Wald.

„Iarwain Ben-adar. Wo seid Ihr, Herr des Alten Waldes?", rief Elrohir zwei Wochen später in den Wald hinein. Er lauschte einen Moment und fuhr dann an Legolas gewandt fort: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, den Wald ohne seine Zustimmung zu betreten." Legolas antwortete nicht, sondern horchte ebenfalls auf die Geräusche der Bäume.

„Fremde Elben, nur herein!

Mein Haus soll Eure Bleibe sein.", schallte es zwischen den Bäumen her.

„Das heißt wohl, wir dürfen eintreten.", bemerkte Elrohir nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung. „Was denkst du? Sollen wir?"

„Dazu sind wir hierher gekommen.", erwiderte Legolas trocken und ging vor in die Richtung, aus der der Gesang gekommen war. Mit Absicht hatten sie sich dem Wald von Osten aus genähert, um den Geistern zu entgehen, die in den anderen Teilen ihr Unwesen trieben. Statt dessen erhofften sie sich, hier Iarwain Ben-adar zu treffen. Und tatsächlich näherte sich ihnen nach einer Weile fröhlicher Gesang.

„Freunde, Elben, nur herein,

der Weg soll hier zu Ende sein."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Cassi-orc: Macht doch nichts, ich freu mich über jedes Review - fühl dich geknuddelt.


	14. Ithryn Luin

**_Kapitel 13_ **

**Ithryn Luin **

Legolas blieb abrupt stehen und sah Elrohir an. „Woher weiß er, warum wir hier sind?", fragte er angespannt.

„Warum so misstrauisch?", fragte Elrohir zurück. „Er ist ein Maia, mein Freund. Maiar wissen immer mehr als andere. Schau dir Gandalf an. Mir wundert das überhaupt nicht.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. Aber irgendwie gelang das nicht ganz.

„Freunde, Elben, zweifelt nicht,

Verlöschen wird schon bald das Licht!

Eilt Euch, Elben, keine Scheu,

Bald schon kommt ein Dunkel neu!"

Die beiden Elben sahen sich an. „Ich würde sagen, dass ist eine Einladung."

„Und eine Warnung."

„Du siehst Gefahren, wo keine sind. Er ist nicht unser Feind. Argwöhnisch bist du geworden, Legolas." Ganz unbedacht waren die Worte gekommen. Sekunden später bereute Elrohir sie bereits, als er eine unglaubliche Vielzahl an verdrängten Gefühlen in Legolas' Augen sah.

„Wer nicht!", zischte er und funkelte ihn an.

Elrohir zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Entschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht sagen."

„Ob du es laut sagst oder nur in Gedanken, für mich macht es keinen Unterschied." Legolas' Stimme war merkwürdig brüchig. „Es ist einerlei. Ich weiß so oder so, was du denkst."

„Kein Streit in diesem Wald!

Kommt nun, denn der Tag wird alt."

Es knackte leise und eine Person trat aus dem Gebüsch. Die beiden Elben sahen sich einen Augenblick lang unschlüssig an und gingen dann auf sie zu. Der kleine, rundliche Mann strahlte sie an. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten hell, als er die beiden erblickte.

„Hoher Besuch, das freut uns sehr!

Schau, Goldbeere, schau, komm her!"

Er drehte den Kopf, wobei die blaue Feder an seinem hohen Hut etwas wippte. Legolas warf Elrohir einen schiefen Blick zu und erntete ein bedauerndes Nicken. ‚Ja, er spricht immer in Reimen. Oder er singt. Beides ist auf Dauer... eine Strapaze für die Nerven, um es freundlich auszudrücken.'

„Oh, was für eine Überraschung! Kommt, die Herren, es ist spät. Seid unsere Gäste für diese Nacht.", tönte da eine helle Stimme. „Ich bin Goldbeere, Tochter des Flusses. Herr Elrohir, nicht wahr? Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet."

„Ja, das sind wir, Frau Flußtochter. Dies ist Legolas, der Herr der Elben hier in Mittelerde.", stellte Elrohir seinen Begleiter vor. „Wir haben gehofft, Ihr könntet uns helfen."

„Kommt erst einmal.", bat die große, goldhaarige Frau lächelnd. Ihr Kleid schimmerte golden in dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das durch die Bäume fiel und lange Schatten warf. „Dann können wir uns unterhalten. Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Herr Legolas."

„Ganz meinerseits.", erwiderte Legolas und brachte zu Elrohirs Überraschung doch tatsächlich ein etwas gezwungenes, aber doch freundliches Lächeln zustande. Kaum hatte Goldbeere sich umgewandt, als es auch schon wieder verschwand. Schweigend folgten die Elben den beiden.

°°°

„Schlüssel zu Toren,

der Schlüssel aller Türen,

zu finden an Orten,

wohin Wege nicht führen..."

„Kommt nur, zögert nicht! Kein Wesen in diesem Wald hat mehr Macht als der alte Tom Bombadil, niemand wird uns angreifen können!"

Legolas sah Elrohir an. „Tom Bombadil?", fragte er so leise, dass Goldbeere ihn nicht hören konnte.

„So nennt er sich. Frodo und Bilbo haben früher oft von ihm erzählt. Tom Bombadil, Iarwain Ben-adar, Forn, Orald... er hat fast so viele Namen wie Gandalf oder Aragorn.", erzählte dieser ebenso leise. „Er wird uns sicherlich helfen können."

„Ihr seid nicht unser einziger Besuch.", rief Goldbeere in diesem Moment und deutete auf das Ende des Weges, den sie beschritten durch den dämmrigen Wald. „Alatar, Pallando! Lange ist es her, seit Ihr in den Osten gezogen seid; jetzt seid Ihr wieder hier und werdet zwei hohe Elbenherren treffen, nach all den Jahren."

Zwei Gestalten standen am Ende des Weges.

„Ich habe von ihnen gehört.", murmelte Elrohir erstaunt. „Alatar und Pallando. Die Ithryn Luin. Sie sind zwei der fünf Istari, die im Dritten Zeitalter der Sonne in Mithlond ankamen. Die beiden sind in den Osten von Mittelerde gezogen und wurden nie wieder gesehen." Zwei Gestalten in langen dunkelblauen Umhängen, mit weißen Bärten, Spitzhüten und jeweils einem langen Stab in der Hand. Die Blauen Zauberer.

„Und sie suchen dasselbe wie Ihr.", fügte Goldbeere hinzu.

°°°

„Dann hat es also auch hier begonnen.", sagte einer der beiden Istari nach langem Schweigen.

„Die Angriffe.", fügte der andere hinzu.

„Die Land und Wald zerstören, Flüsse vergiften, Leben vernichten."

„Ohne Unterschied."

Legolas und Elrohir blickten sich an. „Nicht hier, aber in Valinor.", entgegnete Elrohir schließlich und sah die beiden prüfend an. Abgesehen davon, dass einer der beiden Zauberer gut einen halben Kopf größer war als der andere, waren sie praktisch nicht zu unterscheiden. Ansonsten machten sie den gleichen Eindruck auf ihn wie auch Gandalf: Alt, aber voller Wissen und wachen Geistes. Doch woher wussten sie von dem Schlüssel, wenn nicht einmal Gandalf, der als Weißer Zauberer der höchste des Ordens war, genau darüber Bescheid wusste?

„Dann kommen sie aus sowohl aus dem Osten als auch aus dem Westen.", seufzte einer von ihnen. „Und auch Ihr wisst, dass nur eine Waffe gegen sie existiert, gegen diesen Feind, den niemand kennt. Auch wir wissen nicht, wer es ist, noch kennen wir die Waffe gegen ihn. Nur den Schlüssel, den kennen wir.", erzählte er argwöhnischen Blickes.

Goldbeere sah zwischen den Zauberern und den Elben hin und her. „Ihr habt das gleiche Ziel, die gleiche Absicht hinter Eurem Besuch in unserem Wald. Es wäre klug von Euch, zusammen diesen Weg zu verfolgen, den Ihr einschlagen wollt. Alatar, Pallando – dieser Elbenherr kämpfte im Ringkrieg gegen den Dunklen Herrscher, gemeinsam mit seinen Gefährten, in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes. Ihr Führer war Gandalf der Graue, Olórin."

„Olórin! Dann ist unser Misstrauen natürlich unbegründet, Flußtochter. Verzeiht, die Herren, aber man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Alatar ist mein Name, dies ist Pallando. Die Ithryn Luin werden wir genannt."

Auf ein Nicken von Legolas hin stellte Elrohir sich und ihn ebenfalls vor. „Offensichtlich wisst Ihr nicht mehr als wir.", stellte er dann fest.

„Nein, bedauerlicher Weise. Wir sind die letzten Jahrtausende im Osten gewesen und haben kaum etwas von dem mitbekommen, was hier geschah. Abgesehen von Saurons Vernichtung, versteht sich. Allerdings glauben wir – wie auch Ihr – dass Tom mehr weiß, als er zugeben will.", schloß Pallando und sah Tom Bombadil durchdringend an, um Antworten zu bekommen.

Dieser lächelte breit und winkte den Vieren, ihm zu folgen. Goldbeere meinte dazu: „Ihr scheint es eilig zu haben, deswegen werden wir Euch sofort geben, was Ihr sucht. Denn es ist wahr; wir haben den Schlüssel, von dem alle sprechen. Curumo – Saruman – gab ihn uns zur Verwahrung, doch nach seinem Verrat versteckten wir ihn an einem sicheren Ort... Saruman verriet Euren Orden im Ringkrieg. Er lief zum Dunklen Herrscher über, wurde jedoch besiegt. Er hat sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen.", fügte sie auf den fragenden Blick der Zauberer hinzu.

Pallando seufzte. „Mir scheint, wir haben viel verpasst, mein Freund."

Alatar nickte bedauernd. „Das wird eine lange Erzählung werden. Doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Tom, zeigt uns bitte das Versteck des Schlüssels. Es eilt – Tag für Tag rücken die Zerstörungen vor, dessen Verursacher niemand zu kennen scheint... Ihr vielleicht?"

„Nein, auch wir nicht.", erwiderte Goldbeere. „Dann kommt. Der Alte Weidenmann wird bald schlafen und er wird nicht gerne geweckt."

°°°

„Nana, nana, schau mal, der Himmel!", rief Lalaith aufgeregt, als sie in den Raum gelaufen kam, wo ihre Mutter und die Gäste zu Abend aßen.

„Was ist denn, was hast du?", fragte Ivanneth stirnrunzelnd, sah sich in der Runde der Anwesenden um und stand auf. „Aber schnell, mein Schatz."

„Ja, ja, komm!" Lalaith ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter und zog sie eilig mit sich hinaus.

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille unter den Zurückgebliebenen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, jeder fragte sich, wann Elrohir und Legolas zurückkehren würden und ob sie wirklich den Schlüssel gefunden hatten. Sie hatten niemandem gesagt, wohin sie reiten wollten; noch wusste irgend jemand, woher sie ihr Ziel so genau kannten.

„Herr Elrond, Gandalf!", hörten sie plötzlich einen Ruf von draußen. Ivanneth. Sie klang aufgeregt, ängstlich, beinahe panisch.

Gandalf und Elrond sahen sich an, standen schließlich auf und gingen ebenfalls hinaus. Schon von Weitem sahen sie Ivanneth und Lalaith auf einer Brücke stehen und in den Himmel starren.

Der Himmel. Tiefschwarze Bänder zogen sich über den ansonsten hellvioletten Abendhimmel. Vier Wolkenbänder, die sich schnell näherten, aber noch sehr weit entfernt waren. Dann, mit einem Mal, lösten sie sich in Luft auf.

„Was war das?", fragte Ivanneth an Gandalf gewandt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich gesagt.", antwortete dieser unbehaglich. „Aber es bedeutet nichts Gutes, soviel steht fest. Lasst uns hoffen, dass die beiden bald mit dem Schlüssel zurückkehren. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese Wolken etwas mit der Bedrohung zu tun haben."

„Ich glaube auch, dass einige der Noldor in Valinor etwas von diesen Wolken berichtet hätten.", überlegte Elrond. „Vier Wolken. Merkwürdig. Etwas seltsames ist hier am Werk."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

°°°

Liderphin:

Danke für dein ausführliches Review, ich hab mich sehr gefreut :D

... ich habe da eigentlich Zeichen stehen, aber die scheint immer rauszulöschen... ich nehme dieses Mal andere Zeichen für die Szenenwechsel und hoffe, dass sie drin bleiben.

Wie immer sind Reviews herzlich willkommen :D


	15. Der Schluessel

**_Kapitel 14_**

**Der Schlüssel**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sahen Elrohir und Legolas den alten Baum an, dessen Wurzeln gefährlich zuckten, als wollten sie jeden Moment nach ihnen ausschlagen. Vor kaum einer halben Minute hatte er noch ausgesehen wie jeder andere Baum auch – bis Tom Bombadil an ihn herangetreten war, zwischen die Wurzeln gegriffen und eine kleine Schachtel hervorgeholt hatte. Da war der Baum erwacht, der Alte Weidenmann.

Die Sorge der beiden Elben schien berechtigt zu sein. Zum Glück waren beide sehr schnell, sonst hätte eine der Wurzeln sie glatt erwischt.

„Weidenmann!", rief Tom Bombadil aus, offenbar zornig. Er gab Goldbeere die Schachtel und baute sich vor dem Baum auf. „Wirst du wohl wieder schlafen und nicht meine Gäste angreifen! Iss Erdreich! Grabe tief! Trink Wasser! Geh schlafen! Hier spricht Bombadil." Das Knarren und Schlagen der Wurzeln ließ widerwillig nach, hörte schließlich ganz auf. „Jähzorniger Weidenmann, sollte gar nicht aufwachen.", brummte Bombadil vor sich hin und entfernte sich mit einem letzten warnenden Blick von dem Baum. Es waren die ersten Worte von ihm, die nicht gesungen oder gereimt waren. „So, die Herren."

Goldbeere reichte Legolas die Schachtel. „Wir bitten Euch, sie nicht in diesem Wald zu öffnen. Wartet, bis Ihr wieder in Eurem Reich seid, Herr Legolas. Dort wird der Schlüssel sicherer sein als hier. Wir fürchten, dass wir den Zorn der Angreifer auf uns ziehen."

„Ich werde daran denken.", erwiderte Legolas knapp und musterte das schlichte Kästchen. „Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, doch nun müssen wir zurück. Die Zeit drängt." Er sah die beiden Zauberer an. „Würdet Ihr uns begleiten? Wir werden in Imladris erwartet. Dort wollen wir weiter sehen."

Pallando nickte ohne Zögern. „Natürlich begleiten wir Euch. Lasst uns die Pferde holen. Habt Dank, Tom Bombadil, Frau Goldbeere."

°°°

„Vier schwarze Wolkenbänder...", sagte Galadriel leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gandalf. Zum mindestens fünften Mal.

„Ja. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es war nicht natürlich, so viel steht jedoch fest. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist die Bedrohung – angeblich wurden sie schon in Valinor gesehen.", erwiderte der Zauberer das gleiche wie in den letzten Wochen. Unruhig wanderte Gandalf zwischen Tisch und Fenster hin und her. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den Bergpfaden, suchte sie nach den beiden Elben ab.

Eine völlig entnervte Ivanneth kam herein. „Ich habe Lathron gerade dazu ‚überredet', einen Brief nach Eryn Lasgalen zu schreiben. Dieser Elb glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass seine Leute ihn bald befreien würden. Und dann hat er versucht, versteckte Botschaften in den Brief zu schreiben – es war eine Tortur."

„Seine Leute wird er jedenfalls nicht wiedersehen. Vor einer Stunde fingen wir den letzten von ihnen im Gebirge." Galadriel hatte sich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ich frage mich immer noch, was es mit diesem Schlüssel auf sich hat. Worum genau es sich dabei handelt."

„Wir werden es bald erfahren.", bemerkte Celeborn, der ebenfalls aus den Fenstern geblickt hatte. „Sie kommen. Mir scheint, nicht alleine."

Erleichtertes Aufatmen von Gandalf, Frodo und Sam. Doch auch den Elben konnte man eine gewisse Entspannung ansehen. Beinahe gemächlich versammelten sie sich im Hof, erwarteten gespannt die Ankömmlinge.

Zuerst kamen einige Elben der neuen Grenzwache, die sie eskortiert hatten. Dahinter ritten Elrohir, Legolas und...

„Na so was.", rief Gandalf freudig aus. „Alatar, Pallando! Ganze Ewigkeiten ist es her, seit wir uns trennten." Er schritt den Blauen Zauberern entgegen, die mindestens genauso überrascht waren wie er.

„Olórin, du hier?"

„Olórin der Weiße, wie wir sehen!"

„Du bist Curumos Nachfolger geworden? Natürlich bist du das, wer auch sonst."

Gandalf begrüßte die beiden herzlich. „Nur herein, nur herein, ihr beiden – wenn Legolas nichts dagegen hat – es gibt viel zu erzählen."

„Doch wir haben nur wenig Zeit. Im Osten, woher wir kamen, begannen die gleichen Verwüstungen wie, laut diesen beiden Herren, auch in Valinor. Die Zeit drängt, Olórin. Unsere Frist läuft ab. Tom Bombadil und Goldbeere gaben uns den Schlüssel, den wir alle suchen, jedoch müssen wir noch die Tür dazu finden – was auch immer das für eine sein mag.", erzählte Pallando rasch, während sie hinein gingen.

Dort folgte erst einmal eine ausführliche Vorstellung aller Anwesenden. Die Blauen Zauberer wurden über das nötigste aufgeklärt und dann...

„... wollen wir mal sehen...", murmelte Elrohir, als Legolas nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde vorsichtig den Deckel der Schachtel anhob.

Gespannt beobachteten alle, wie sich das Gesicht des Elben leicht verzog. Seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht und abfällig.

„Was sagtest du?"

„Einfallslos.", wiederholte Legolas lauter, griff in die Schachtel und holte heraus... einen Schlüssel. „Wie war das, Gandalf, _Schlüssel ist bestimmt übertragen gemeint_?"

„Ich kann doch nicht alles wissen.", brummte der Angesprochene.

„Es ist Eure Aufgabe, alles zu wissen.", neckte Elrohir grinsend, bevor er wieder den Schlüssel musterte. Es war ein alter, rostiger, absolut schlichter Schlüssel, wie es ihn zu Tausenden in Mittelerde geben musste. „Also... wenn ich das richtig verstehe...", begann Elrohir irgendwann wieder. „... müssen wir jetzt die richtige Tür dazu finden."

„So sieht es aus.", stimmte Legolas zu.

„Die Tür? Wie viele Türen gibt es in Mittelerde, bitte schön? Das wird Jahre dauern.", warf Samweis verständnislos ein. Doch an den Gesichtern der Elben konnte er sehen, dass sie genauso ratlos waren wie er.

„Das kann unmöglich sein.", sagte Celeborn schließlich. „Es muss eine besondere Tür sein, an einem besonderen Ort."

„Das denke ich auch.", stimmte Gandalf zu. „Also müssen wir nun diese Tür finden. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir zurück in den Süden reiten. Es ist nur logisch, dass die Tür möglichst weit von dem Schlüssel entfernt ist, falls er in falsche Hände gerät... außerdem denke ich, dass Legolas vielleicht in Lothlórien vorbei schauen will..."

Legolas nickte langsam. Ja, daran hatte er tatsächlich schon gedacht. Lothlórien war klein, beinahe noch kleiner als Imladris. Vielleicht sollte er dort mit seiner Rückeroberung weiter machen... dann Ost-Lórien... und schlußendlich Eryn Lasgalen. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, nach Lothlórien zu gehen. Immerhin waren Galadriel und Celeborn, die rechtmäßigen Herren des Landes, auch dabei... ‚Stell dich nicht so an, Herr Elrond ist auch hier und hat keinen Ton gesagt... wegen Elrohir.'

„Ist Elladan noch dort?", fragte er diesen.

„Ich denke. Aber ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Der Kontakt brach mit der Eroberung ab.", berichtete Elrohir bedrückt. „Ich wüsste nicht, wo er sonst sein sollte, sagen wir es mal so."

Legolas nickte erneut. „Wer ist dort Statthalter?"

„Gelir." Die beiden sahen sich bedeutsam an.

„Das ist schlecht.", meinte Legolas endlich.

„Sehr, sehr schlecht."

„Warum? Was bedeutet das?", fragte Celebrían, die ahnte, für _wen_ das schlecht war.

Ihr Sohn sah sie besorgt an. „Gegen Gelir sind Lathron und Aryon harmlos. Elladan..." Er brach ab. „Du solltest dich besser beeilen, Legolas, bevor irgend jemand Verdacht schöpft."

„Das habe ich vor. Wir brechen morgen früh auf."

°°°

Nachdenklich stand Mîrenithil auf einem der vier Türme Êldannens und starrte in die Abenddämmerung. Viele Sorgen musste sie sich nicht mehr machen. Aryon und seine Leute standen unter ständiger Beobachtung, sie las jeden Brief an Gildin persönlich durch und hatte schon eine Menge Informationen aus den Gefangenen herausgeholt. Die Stadt wurde wieder aufgebaut, Verletzte versorgt, Verbannte kehrten zurück. Bis jetzt sah es wirklich so aus, als ginge es aufwärts. Vier Monate war Legolas jetzt schon weg.

Sie wandte sich und begab sich zur anderen Seite des Turms, schaute gen Osten. Der Abendhimmel war rot und violett, vereinzelt funkelten schon die ersten Sterne am Horizont.

„Komm ruhig näher.", meinte sie leise.

Tirithion wunderte sich nicht, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. „Zwei weitere Verbannte sind eben in die Stadt gekommen und bitten darum, wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass Ihr morgen früh mit ihnen sprechen werdet, falls es Euch recht ist, Herrin.", gab er Auskunft und trat neben sie. „Wonach haltet Ihr Ausschau? Herr Legolas wird doch noch einige Monate unterwegs sein?"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber ich halte dennoch Ausschau... was ist das?", fragte sie plötzlich. Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. „Siehst du das auch, Tirithion?"

„Ja... was für seltsame Wolken..."

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

Myra: Dankeschön!


	16. Lothlorien

**_Kapitel 15_**

**Lothlórien**

„Wir sollten abseits der gängigen Wege gehen. Wir werden nicht erwartet, Gelir kann nicht wissen, dass wir kommen...", wies Legolas langsam alle Elben an, die mit ihm gehen würden. „Wir weichen den Wachen aus und dringen sofort in Caras Galadon ein. Das wichtigste ist es, Gelir zu überwältigen."

‚Und Elladan zu finden.', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er zeigte es nicht, aber er machte sich mittlerweile große Sorgen um den jüngeren der beiden Zwillinge. Insgeheim zweifelte er, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war und wenn doch, in welchem Zustand sie ihn finden würden. Außerdem glaubte er, dass Gildin bald Verdacht schöpfen würde. Es _musste_ einfach auffallen, wenn der einzige Kontakt zu den Reichen nur noch aus Briefen bestand. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Gildin keinen seiner Leute schickte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dann würde alles auffliegen...

Legolas spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, dass alles umsonst gewesen sein könnte, nur weil er jetzt einfach zu langsam war. Und er fühlte Angst, Angst um Elladan. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn...

Nein. Daran durfte er nicht einmal _denken_. Elladan würde es irgendwie geschafft haben. Er war alles andere als dumm. Er würde sich nicht mit Gelir anlegen. Hoffentlich.

Lothlórien, schönes Lothlórien. Schon seitdem Galadriel und Celeborn den goldenen Wald verlassen hatten, war sein Zauber verblasst. Jetzt war er nicht mehr von jedem anderen Wald in Mittelerde zu unterscheiden. Der silberne Schimmer der Baumstämme und der goldene Glanz der Blätter war verschwunden. Diese Magie, die immer in der Luft gelegen hatte, war nicht mehr zu spüren. Genau wie die Zauber im Wasser und in der Erde, der einem neue Kraft und Zuversicht gegeben hatte, wenn man erschöpft und hoffnungslos nach einer langen Reise die Grenzen überschritten und von den Quellen getrunken hatte. Lothlórien, schönes Lórien. Was war nur geschehen. Mit diesem Land, mit seinem Reich, mit Mittelerde. Mit den Elben, dass sie sich zu Taten hinreißen ließen, die vor den Jahrtausenden noch auf größte Verachtung gestoßen wären. Mit denen, die sein Vertrauen und seinen Respekt besessen hatten. Die seine Freunde gewesen waren.

°°°

Elladan stand mit gemischten Gefühlen auf seinem kleinen Talan und schaute hinab auf die Elben, die sich in großer Tiefe unter ihm zwischen den Bäumen bewegten.

Die Elben, die einen Aufstand wagten. Seit der Eroberung der erste. Immer waren sie still gewesen, hatten alles über sich ergehen lassen in der Hoffnung, das auf die schlechten Zeiten auch wieder gute Zeiten folgen würden.

Doch ihre Hoffnung verblasste im Laufe der Jahre als sie begriffen, dass es keine guten Zeiten mehr geben würde. Dass Legolas nicht zurückkehren würde.

Elladan wusste bis heute nicht, was Gildin mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, logisch darüber nachdachte, glaubte er nicht daran, dass er noch lebte. Alles andere, jede Hoffnung wäre eine Lüge an ihm selbst gewesen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht diese kleine, wispernde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ersticken, die ihn beständig bedrängte, sich aufdrängte und ihm sagte, dass er so lange glauben würde, bis ihm jemand die Leiche seines Freundes zeigen würde oder einen anderen Beweis, dass Legolas nicht mehr am Leben war.

Ein leichtes Zittern erschütterte den Talan.

Auf eine Art und Weise wurde der Wald heller, vielleicht bildete er es sich aber auch nur ein – dieses feine Leuchten, hellsilbern und schimmernd. Doch das kurze Stocken der Elben unter ihm zeigte, dass er es sich _nicht_ einbildete...

„Großmutter... bist du das...?", fragte er so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hören konnte, geschweige denn jemand anderes.

_Ich bin hier, mein Junge... aber ich bin es nicht... dies ist nicht mehr mein Reich... _hauchte ihre durchdringende Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Wer...", begann er, brach jedoch ab.

Elladan fuhr herum, als er jemanden die Leiter heraufkommen hörte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach unten. Die Wachen standen noch immer auf ihren Plätzen, also war es wohl einer von Gelirs Leuten. Das hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten...

„Mitkommen.", wies ihn einer von Gelirs Beratern scharf an, drehte sich herum und stieg die Leiter wieder hinab. Elladan warf einem der Soldaten, die ihn begleitet hatten, einen fragenden Blick zu. Als Antwort kam ein leicht verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck, der Schlechtes zu bedeuten haben musste...

°°°

„Was hast du?", fragte Celeborn alarmiert, als Galadriel plötzlich aufstand und ihren Blick auf den Wald richtete.

Ihre sterngesprenkelten blauen Augen sahen weit mehr als die dunklen Baumstämme. „Elladan... er ist in Gefahr, in großer Gefahr.", sagte sie dann langsam und sehr bestimmt. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie Elrond und ihre Tochter Celebrían, die Mühe hatten, ihre Sorge zu verbergen. „Wir sollten uns ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Caras Galadon machen. Gandalf, Alatar, Pallando und ich werden uns vor den Blicken der falschen Leute entziehen. Eile ist angebracht." Ihre Stimme hatte einen Tonfall angenommen, der nicht den geringsten Widerspruch duldete.

Hastig begannen alle mit dem Abbau des Lagers. In dem großen Durcheinander kamen sich Frodo und Sam ziemlich überflüssig vor.

„Legolas wird gar nicht begeistert sein.", bemerkte Samweis unbehaglich. „Er hat doch gesagt, wir sollten hier bleiben, bis uns jemand abholen kommt, oder? Es ist sicherlich gefährlich, wenn wir jetzt in den Wald gehen..."

„Hör auf zu reden, Samweis, und pack lieber mit an." Gandalf verfrachtete mit Schwung einen Stapel Decken auf den Arm des Hobbits, der daraufhin bedrohlich zu schwanken begann und sicherlich umgefallen wäre, wenn Alatar ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Die hier könnt Ihr auch noch nehmen, Herr Gamdschie.", fügte er hinzu und legte noch eine große Pfanne oben drauf.

Frodo musste sich ehrlich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Herr Frodo...", kam es gequält und dumpf zwischen den Decken her. Immer noch leise kichernd nahm Frodo die Pfanne und einige Decken von Sams Arm.

„Nun komm schon, Sam. Wir sollten lieber mithelfen.", sagte er schließlich, als er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam. „Sonst wird Gandalf noch böse mit uns."

„Ist er doch eh schon..."

„_Samweis Gamdschie! Beweg dich gefälligst!_"

„Was du nicht sagst."

°°°

Ein gehässiges, für einen Elben absolut untypisches Grinsen huschte über Gelirs Gesicht, als er die Szenerie sah. Die Elben kamen langsam wieder zur Ruhe, senkten die Fackeln, mit denen sie die Telain seiner Leute angezündet hatten, ließen ihre Schwerter fallen. Schweigen senkte sich über die Menge, die doch tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, sie könne einen Aufstand wagen. Keiner regte sich, als Gelirs Männer sie wieder einkreisten, sie entwaffneten.

„Das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben.", sagte er dann gedehnt und beobachtete amüsiert die ängstlichen Blicke, die zwischen ihm und Elladan hin und her wanderten. Der jüngere Sohn Elronds zuckte mit keiner Wimper – dennoch stand ein Anflug von Furcht in seinen Augen. Wer würde sich nicht fürchten, mit einer Schwertklinge an der Kehle.

Der Plan war aufgegangen. Gelir hatte ganz richtig gelegen mit der Vermutung, dass keiner der Galadhrim das Leben Elladans gefährden würde – selbst wenn es das Ende eines ansonsten doch recht vielversprechenden Aufstands bedeutete.

„Jemand... muss dafür bezahlen.", fügte er noch langsamer hinzu. „Wir werden herausfinden, wer die Schuldigen waren, die hinter alledem stecken. Und diejenigen werden bereuen, dass sie geboren worden sind." Gelir wusste, wie abgedroschen der Satz war, aber er klang immer noch gut in seinen Ohren. Und er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, was viel wichtiger war. „Aber zuvor..." Er wandte sich an Elladan. „Schon seit den ersten Tagen meiner Herrschaft stört mich Eure Anwesenheit hier. Niemals ein falsches Wort, niemals ein falscher Schritt... und dennoch weiß ich, was Ihr denkt, hinter Eurer gleichgültigen Fassade. Ihr hofft noch immer, nicht wahr? Ihr hofft noch immer auf die Rückkehr des Königs. Vergeblich, Elladan. Schon zu lange seid Ihr mir ein Dorn im Auge. Es ist ein für allemal Zeit, dies zu beenden..."

Mit Schadenfreude sah er das Aufflackern von Panik in den Augen des Elben, hörte er Entsetzensschreie aus den Reihen der Elben.

„Eure Zeit hier ist endgültig vorbei, Elladan, Elronds Sohn."

Gelir trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Dolch los. Er beobachtete einige Sekunden lang Elladan, seine großen, grauen Augen, wie der Elb zusammenbrach, wie das Blut seine Kleider tränkte, das von seinem Herzen verzweifelt durch seinen sterbenden Körper gejagt wurde.

Dann wandte er sich ab.

Ein Problem weniger für ihn.

Dachte er.

_Wird fortgesetzt...

* * *

_

Hi ihr! Liest eigentlich noch jemand? Wenn ja, meldet euch bitte einmal kurz! Da unten links ist der Button :) 


	17. Die Schreie des Waldes

**_Kapitel 16_**

**Die Schreie des Waldes**

Der Wald schrie.

Frodo hatte Bäume gesehen, die sprechen konnten und sich bewegten, doch noch niemals hatte er so etwas erlebt. Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde die Welt innehalten, tiefen Atem schöpfen, eine Sekunde lang verweilen – um dann zu schreien, mit schrecklicher Stimme, wie Frodo noch nie eine andere gehört hatte.

Alle – Elben, Zauberer, Hobbits – krümmten sich unter den Schreien des Waldes, lauter als jedes Geräusch, die Schreie, die ihnen bis auf den tiefsten Grund der Seele drangen und dort alles zerrissen in Verzweiflung, Wut und Trauer.

Vielleicht eine halbe Minute, dann wurden die klagenden Schreie leiser, verstummten jedoch nicht ganz.

„Elladan.", sagte Galadriel, leise, gefasst, mit tiefer Trauer in der Stimme. „Wir werden nicht mehr rechtzeitig dort sein, um ihn zu retten. Wir werden zu spät kommen..." Sie brach ab. „Goldener Wald, silberner Glanz soll scheinen auf deinen Blättern... erwache, steh auf! Volk der Bäume, Elben des Zwielichts! Rettet euren Sohn...!" Wieder versagte ihre Stimme.

„Elladan."

Legolas schien nicht zu bemerken, wie die Elben und Pferde um ihn herum vor Schmerzen zu Boden stürzten. Er schien die Schreie nicht zu hören – oder es machte ihm nichts aus. Auf jeden Fall wusste er genau, was sie zu bedeuten hatten... obwohl Lothlórien sein Reich war, lag noch immer ein ganz kleines bisschen von dem alten Zauber auf ihm, ein Zauber, der in der Familie lag. Zwar war er selbst mit Celeborn verwandt, doch Elladan war Galadriels Enkel – somit konzentrierte sich der Zauber hauptsächlich auf ihn. Somit schrie der Wald um sein Kind.

Er trieb Nainie an, kaum dass seine Leute wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen waren. Bis Caras Galadon war es nicht mehr weit, vielleicht zehn Minuten. Vielleicht würden sie noch rechtzeitig kommen. Obwohl er daran zweifelte... aber er wollte und konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass Elladan sterben könnte. Er wusste, dass er sich das niemals würde verzeihen können. Niemand würde ihm Vorwürfe machen, nur er sich selbst, aber das war das Schlimmste von allen. Niemals mehr würde er Elrohir in die Augen sehen können, sollte Elladan sterben.

„Schneller, Nainie. Es steht ein Leben auf dem Spiel.", flüsterte er. Er wusste, dass sein Pferd ihn verstehen würde. Dass es alles geben würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er mit diesem Tier verbunden, dass ihm irgendwo in Rohan wie durch Zufall über den Weg gelaufen war... und ihm seitdem auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

Noch während er an der Spitze seiner Leute durch die Bäume preschte, begann der Wald zu leuchten.

„Falsch!", schrie eine Stimme, irgendwo in Gelirs Kopf.

Im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er einen simplen, dummen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hatte das einzige Druckmittel beseitigt, was die Galadhrim seit Jahrhunderten von einem Aufstand abgehalten hatte. Jetzt war es ihnen gleichgültig, wie viele Leben nötig waren, um sich von der Herrschaft Gelirs zu befreien. Jetzt konnte er sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Schon begann ein Rumoren unter ihnen. Die gespannten Bögen seiner Leute schienen sie nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Auch die Schreie der Bäume, die jetzt endlich langsam nachließen, hatten die meisten nicht einmal zusammenzucken lassen.

Aber Lothlórien war sein, _sein_ Reich. Er würde es sich von niemandem wegnehmen lassen. Dafür würde er über Leichen gehen, wenn es sein musste. Seine Leute wussten das, zögerten aber dennoch zu schießen. Sie konnten schlecht die gesamte Bevölkerung Lothlóriens umbringen. Gelir konnte es schon. Ein einziger scharfer Blick ließ die Soldaten das wissen.

Dann begann der Wald zu leuchten. Eine tiefe, durchdringende Stimme begann zu sprechen.

„Goldener Wald, silberner Glanz soll scheinen auf deinen Blättern... erwache, steh auf! Volk der Bäume, Elben des Zwielichts! Rettet euren Sohn...!" Ein weißer Schatten wehte zwischen den Bäumen, die Gestalt einer hochgewachsenen Frau mit goldenem Haar.

„Herrin..."

„Frau Galadriel...?"

Die Unruhe unter den Elben wurde größer. Einige der Soldaten senkten gar ihre Bögen, überrascht und eingeschüchtert von der leuchtenden Erscheinung. Diese schüttelte leicht und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Nicht mehr.", sagte sie leise. Schon schwand ihr Abbild wieder. „Elladan gab die Hoffnung niemals auf...", wisperte die Stimme des schwindenden Schattens. „... und er hat Recht behalten..." Der schimmernde Geist zerfaserte sich, schwebte wie Nebel zwischen den silbernen Baumstämmen. „... damit, dass _er_ eines Tages zurückkehren würde..." Der Nebel löste sich langsam ins nichts auf, die Stimme verschwand endgültig.

Dafür wurde der Hufschlag von Pferden laut. Die Galadhrim griffen die Soldaten an, die ersten Pfeile wurden abgeschossen. Gelir erwachte aus seiner Versteinerung und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. In das Gemetzel, dass nun beginnen würde, wollte er nicht mit hineingezogen werden.

Er war keine drei Schritt weit gekommen, als er das hohe Sirren einer Sehne hörte.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er einen Augenblick später fassungslos den schlanken Pfeil, der in seiner Schulter steckte. Dann packte ihn eine Hand an der anderen Schulter.

Mit einem Gesicht, das noch immer von Überraschung geprägt war, sah er zu dem Elben auf dem Pferd hoch. „Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen, Gelir, das schwöre ich Euch.", zischte Legolas, zornig wie kaum jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Gelir duckte sich unter dem Blick und wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Legolas ihn unterbrach. „Kein Wort von Eurem Lippen! Ich will keine Erklärungen hören – ich brauche sie nicht um zu wissen, was hier vorgeht. Ihr habt mich verraten, Gelir, und das..." Rasend vor Wut zog Gelir mit seinem gesunden Arm ein Schwert aus seinem Gürtel. Legolas schlug es mit beinahe gleichgültiger Leichtigkeit beiseite. „... wird Euch teuer zu stehen kommen.", beendete er seinen Satz.

Abscheu stand in seinen Augen. Er nickte zwei Elben zu, die Gelir, der sich immer noch aufs heftigste sträubte, davon führten. Mit einem Blick versicherte er sich, dass sich jemand um Elladan kümmerte, bevor er Nainie antrieb und mitten in den Kampf zwischen den Galadhrim und den wenigen Anhängern Gelirs hinein ritt, die noch immer Widerstand leisteten. Viele von ihnen hatten sofort aufgegeben, als sie gesehen hatten, dass Gelir gefangen genommen worden war.

Zwischen verhaltenem Zorn und Dankbarkeit hin und her gerissen bemerkte Legolas den weißen Reiter, der zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Schattenfell bewegte sich sicher durch den Kampf auf Elladan zu. Kaum dort angekommen, sprang Gandalf von seinem Rücken, schob zwei Elben beiseite und beugte sich über den schwer verletzten Elben.

Wenn Gandalf hier war, waren die anderen nicht weit. Legolas hatte schon vermutet, dass es Galadriel gewesen war, deren Stimme er gehört hatte. Eine leise Erleichterung befiel ihn, als er sich an ihre Worte erinnerte. Immer noch war ihm ein wenig unwohl zumute, hier als Herr des Landes aufzutreten, wenn die rechtmäßigen Herren ebenfalls anwesend waren... aber Galadriel schien kein Problem damit zu haben, also sollte er sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen.

Sehr darauf bedacht, die Elben nur kampfunfähig zu machen, nicht zu töten, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Schlachtfeld zwischen den Bäumen. Beinahe war der Kampf schon vorbei; Gelirs Männer waren von Anfang an in der Unterzahl gewesen, und Wut hatte die Schwerter der Galadhrim geleitet. Aber unter ihnen gab es dennoch weit mehr Opfer zu beklagen als auf der anderen Seite.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Als Legolas sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass der Kampf wirklich vorbei war. Die letzten hatten aufgegeben und ließen sich gerade entwaffnen; die ersten begannen schon mit der Versorgung der Verwundeten.

Ein leises Schnauben ließ Legolas aufmerken. Er betrachtete den besorgten Ausdruck auf Elronds Gesicht, als er sich von seinem Pferd gleiten ließ und sich über seinen Sohn beugte. Legolas fühlte sich beobachtet, sah auf, direkt in Galadriels Augen. Sie lächelte leicht.

Eigentlich wollte er zurück lächeln, aber mehr als ein Nicken brachte er einfach nicht zustande. Sie würde es verstehen, beruhigte er sich. Sie würde verstehen, dass er nicht unhöflich sein wollte, sondern dass er es einfach nicht _konnte_. Nicht in dieser Situation, nicht in dieser Zeit, nicht jetzt. Galadriel wusste sehr genau, wie es in ihm aussah, dessen war er sich sicher. Früher hätte es ihn beunruhigt, doch jetzt, hier, war es ihm gleichgültig... wenn Elladan nur überleben würde.

Galadriel nickte unmerklich. Er würde überleben. Sie waren doch noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Hätten seine Leute sich nicht um ihn gekümmert, wäre er jetzt tot. Aber er war noch am Leben. Sie waren nicht zu spät gekommen. Gegen seinen Willen spürte Legolas eine leise Zufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen. Wenigstens etwas, auch wenn vieles falsch gelaufen war.

Er sah sich kurz um, wendete Nainie dann und ritt auf einen Elben zu, der gerade einige andere anwies, wohin die Verletzten und die Gefangenen zu bringen waren.

„Ihr scheint ja alles im Griff zu haben, Tirmo.", stellte er fest und bereitete sich innerlich auf die Antwort vor. Tirmo war einer der wenigen Elben, außer ihm selbst, der noch mit der Sprache Quenya vertraut waren, mit der _gesprochenen_ Sprache, und er benutzte sie recht gerne, sehr zu Legolas' Leidwesen.

Der große Elb wandte sich überrascht um, dann grinste er leicht. „Herr Laiqalasse, willkommen zurück.", begrüßte er ihn, nachdem er sich rasch wieder gefangen hatte, wohl wissend, wie sehr Legolas die Quenya-Form seines Namens hasste. „Ihr habt lange gebraucht.", fügte er hinzu und studierte kurz die Narbe auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Mir scheint, Ihr seid aufgehalten worden."

„So könnte man es nennen." Tirmo war der einzige, dem Legolas Scherze über die Situation und die Geschehnisse verzieh. Der Elb war alt und weise... früher waren sie immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Tirmo war ein Berater von Thranduil gewesen, so dass er Legolas von frühster Jugend an kannte. Ob ihre Freundschaft auch in Zukunft wieder so werden würde wie damals, würde man sehen. Jedenfalls war Tirmo jemand, dem Legolas noch immer und ohne kleinste Vorbehalte vertraute.

„Ihr habt mir viel zu erzählen, so scheint es mir."

* * *

_Danke für die Reviews! Ich bin im Moment ziemlich im Unistress, werd aber trotzdem schauen, dass ich ab und an ein neues Kapitel update. Am liebsten würde ich die Geschichte komplett überarbeiten - es ist schon so lange her, dass ich die geschrieben habe - und all die kleinen Fehler und Ungereimtheiten ausbessern, aber dazu fehlt mir die Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem gerne weiter - Lily_


	18. Cerin Amroth

**_Kapitel 17_**

**Cerin Amroth**

Das Klagen der Wälder hatte etwas nachgelassen. Nicht viel, aber man konnte es ignorieren. Elladan war gerettet, vorerst. Doch die Bäume spürten, dass es noch immer schlecht um ihn stand. Um ihn und die anderen Elben, die für die Freiheit Lothlóriens gekämpft hatten.

Tirmo und Legolas saßen schon lange Zeit schweigend nebeneinander auf der mit Blumen übersäten Kuppe des Cerin Amroth. Schon lange Stunden zuvor war die Nacht hereingebrochen; über ihnen funkelten Tausende von Sternen, klar wie sonst nur selten zu dieser Jahreszeit. Niphredil und Elanor, silberne und goldene Blüten im Gras funkelten grüßend zurück. Seit langer Zeit genoss Legolas diesen Zauber wieder zum ersten Mal. Viel zu lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Oft nach seiner Flucht hatte er sich vorgenommen, diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Nie hatte er es getan, auch ohne das Wissen von Gelirs Herrschaft. Er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht.

„Nun.", sagte Tirmo irgendwann. „Wie geht es Euch?"

Legolas zuckte leicht zusammen, hegte einen Moment lang die unsinnige Hoffnung, dass der Elb es nicht bemerkt hatte, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Wie es ihm ging? Er fing an zu überlegen und bemerkte zu seinem leisen Entsetzen, dass ihm diese einfache Frage Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Wie ließen sich nicht vorhandene Gefühle beschreiben? Diese Leere in seinem Gedächtnis, diese schwarzen Flecken auf seiner Erinnerung? Dieses konstante Gefühl der Schuld, des Verrats an denen, die ihm vertraut hatten? Dieses einzige Gefühl von Jähzorn, das er nicht fühlen wollte? Diese Taubheit, die ihn immer wieder ergriff, wenn er wieder tagelang unterwegs war und sich irgendwann fragte, ob er nur träumte? Ob er überhaupt noch _am Leben_ war? Und wenn ja, was er hier machte... _warum_ er hier war...

Langsam zog er die Beine an und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie, starrte in die Nacht, am Überlegen. Doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto mehr entglitten ihm die möglichen Antworten... Antworten, mit denen sich Tirmo so oder so nicht zufrieden gegeben hätte.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, der zu Hause auf dem Amon Galen saß und in den Himmel starrte. Zu Hause, im Eryn Lasgalen. Dort, wo er aufgewachsen war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich nicht an die Aussicht von dort erinnern konnte. Nicht an den Geruch des Waldes, die Farbe des Grases. Nicht an die Freunde, mit denen er dort gesessen hatte. Denn jetzt war er allein.

Er schluckte schwer und versuchte vergeblich, dass Bild vor seinen Augen wegzuwischen. Es gelang ihm nicht einmal annähernd. Im Gegenteil, es wurde mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer. Diese Leere, Schwärze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er fühlte Leere, als ob er Hunger hätte... Hunger der Seele. Es breitete sich aus, fuhr ihm bis in die letzte Ecke seines Körpers. Nur noch eine leere Hülle, nichts weiter. Nutzlos, seelenlos, tot.

Mit irgendeinem Rest Verstand nahm er wahr, dass seine Finger zitterten. Wieder wurde er zornig, auf sich selbst, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, doch es brachte nichts. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Es ließ auch nicht nach, als sich ein Arm um ihn legte.

„Ist schon gut, Junge. Du musst mir nicht antworten.", sagte Tirmo sanft und wechselte zum vertrauten Du, so wie früher. Er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei zu beobachten, wie Legolas, dem immer Starken, Mutigen, Furchtlosen, leise Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Er schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Mit einem Mal kam Tirmo sich dumm und taktlos vor, diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Legolas nicht in der Verfassung war, um jetzt über sich selbst nachzudenken... weil damit wohl auch unweigerlich Erinnerungen hoch kamen an die Zeiten, in denen es ihm schlecht gegangen war. Mehr als schlecht. Diese Erinnerung hatten wohl alles andere verdrängt, all die schönen Tage seiner Jugend, die glücklichen Zeiten seines Reiches... vor dem Verrat.

Legolas schluckte noch einmal, spürte, wie das Zittern langsam nachließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen feucht waren. Vorsichtig wischte er mit einer Handfläche darüber und betrachtete erstaunt die schimmernden Tränen, die daran haften blieben.

„Komm.", meinte Tirmo leise. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, Laiqalasse." Entgegen seiner Hoffnung konnte er ihm dieses Mal keinen entnervten Blick entlocken. Legolas nickte nur, schien gar nicht gehört zu haben, wie er ihn genannt hatte. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Tirmo hoch ziehen und zu einem kleinen, niedrigen Talan führen. Als sie vor der Leiter standen, sah Legolas ihn noch einmal an, schluckte, setzte zum Sprechen an... bekam aber kein Wort heraus. Tirmo nickte nur kurz lächelnd und deutete nach oben. Er wartete noch, bis Legolas aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo wir Legolas finden?", fragte eine Stimme, irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen. Ein Elb antwortete; kurz darauf kamen Zauberer und Elbenfürsten sowie die Hobbits einen Weg entlang auf ihn zu.

„Er hat nicht gut ausgesehen...", hörte Tirmo gerade noch einen der Hobbits sagen. Er trat ihnen in den Weg.

„Ah, Herr Tirmo. Ihr wisst doch sicherlich, wo Legolas ist, nicht?", fragte Gandalf, offenbar ehrlich erfreut, den alten Elben zu sehen.

Der ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden schweifen... Galadriel, Celeborn, Celebrían, Elrond, einige andere, zwei Hobbits und drei Zauberer... und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Gandalf den Weißen. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Er fängt sich wieder, aber lasst ihn wenigstens diese Nacht lang in Frieden. Lasst ihn.", sagte er dann bestimmt.

„Aber...", begann Gandalf wieder, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Verzeiht, aber ich glaube, es ist besser so."

„Na schön.", gab der Zauberer klein bei, nachdem Tirmo ihn ein paar Sekunden lang angefunkelt hatte. „Ihr werdet es wissen. Ihr kennt ihn."

„So lange er lebt. Aber kommt... ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen, was Euch – oder zumindest einen Teil von Euch – wahrscheinlich interessieren wird." Er bat mit einer Handbewegung darum, ihm zu folgen, und führte die Gruppe zurück zum Cerin Amroth.

Hinter sich hörte er die Zauberer und die Hobbits leise schnaufen, als sie den Hügel erklommen. Oben angekommen wandte Tirmo sich um und wartete, bis alle da waren. Dann deutete er wortlos auf einen Punkt im Gras, wenige Schritte entfernt. Ein leiser Schein ging von dort aus, so als ob Sternenlicht reflektiert würde.

Einer Ahnung folgend traten die Elbenfürsten näher. Celebrían kniete sich nieder und entfernte vorsichtig die Gräser und Krautpflanzen, die über den Grabstein gewuchert waren. „Sie folgte ihrer Hoffnung und ruhe nun in Frieden. Arwen Undómiel.", las sie leise vor.

Stille senkte sich für einen Augenblick über die Gruppe. Dann leuchteten die Buchstaben auf dem weißen Marmor, mit Mithril geschrieben, kurz auf und verblassten schließlich, bis der Stein glatt war, gerade so, als ob niemals etwas auf ihm gestanden hätte.

„Jetzt ist ihr Frieden endgültig.", sagte Tirmo und verließ langsam die Hügelkuppe. Er wollte die Familie nicht stören, die langsam zu begreifen begann, was seine Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Dass Arwen erst dann endgültig Frieden finden konnte, wenn ihre Familie sich endlich mit ihrer Wahl abgefunden hatte. Wenn ihre Familie begriff, dass es kein zurück mehr für sie gab.

Langsam spazierte er den Hügel hinab, wieder auf die Stadt zu. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass auf Legolas' Talan kein Licht mehr brannte. Er schien seinen Ratschlag beherzigt zu haben und sich auszuruhen.

Tirmo suchte den Talan auf, wo Elladan untergebracht war. Er wechselt ein paar Worte mit den Heilern, die dem Elben immer bessere Chancen gaben, und betrat dann leise den Raum, wo der Verletzte lag. Er war wach.

„Ihr habt großes Glück gehabt."

„Das sagten die Heiler bereits.", erwiderte Elladan schwerfällig. „Sagt, was ist geschehen? Was ist mit Gelir?"

„Er ist in sicherem Gewahrsam.", beruhigte Tirmo den jüngeren Elben. „Laiqalasse wird Euch morgen früh besuchen kommen.", fügte er dann hinzu, wissend lächelnd.

„Legolas?" Elladan fuhr hoch. „Legolas, er ist..."

„... hier, ja. Aber auch er ruht sich zur Zeit aus. Wie gesagt, er wird morgen kommen. Seht zu, dass bis dahin wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften seid. Ihr werdet Euch viel zu erzählen haben."

„Wahrscheinlich.", bemerkte Elladan müde, halb freudig, halb erstaunt, und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken.

Zehn Minuten später, als er endlich eingeschlafen war, machte Tirmo sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Schon von weitem sah er, dass Arwens Familie noch immer um ihr Grab herum standen. Die übrigen hatten sich etwas abseits ins Gras gesetzt und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel über Lothlórien oder die sternengleichen Blüten des Cerin Amroth.

Plötzlich sah er, wie einer Blauen Zauberer aufstand und angestrengt in Richtung Westen blickte. Er folgte seinem, Alatars, Blick und erstarrte.

Vier Wolkenbänder.

Auch die anderen hatten sie mittlerweile bemerkt und begann eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung. Tirmo jedoch wusste auch so, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Er zwang sich selbst, aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, sah sich kurz um und hob dann die Stimme. Irgendwie schallte sie bis in den letzten Winkel Caras Galadons.

„Aufwachen, alle! Runter von den Bäumen, auf den Boden!"

Sekunden später war er am Fuße des Hügels angekommen und winkte einigen Elben. „Weckt alle auf und holt sie von den Bäumen herunter, sofort! Hinaus aus dem Wald!" Dann hetzte er durch die Bäume, rief erneut.

„Laiqalasse!"

Er sah es kommen, es würde ein Unglück geschehen. In Windeseile befolgten die Elben seine Anweisungen, schafften Verletzte und Gefangene, Kinder und auch Pferde hinaus aus dem Wald, auf den Cerin Amroth. Er konnte Elladan erkennen, der sich mühsam, von zwei Elben gestützt, ebenfalls dorthin bewegte. Doch Legolas Talan lag abseits, weit abseits, es war der letzte Bewohnte bevor die Stadt endete.

Tirmo sah aus der Ferne, wie Legolas behende von dem Baumhaus auf einen niedrigen Ast und von dort auf den Boden sprang. Er sah sich um, bemerkte ein junges Elbenmädchen, das gestürzt war, half ihm auf; immer wieder sah er sich um, ob auch alle aus dem Wald herauskamen.

Tirmo dagegen vertraute darauf, dass alle es schaffen würden; vielmehr Sorgen bereitete ihm jedoch, dass Legolas noch immer unter dem Baum stand und den Elben half. Hilfsbereitschaft hin oder her, Legolas war der König, sein Leben war wichtig, nicht nur für Lothlórien.

„Laiqalasse, beeile dich!", rief er. Er erntete ein schwaches Nicken als Reaktion, dann verließ auch Legolas den Wald, beinahe als letzter.

Zu spät, wurde Tirmo plötzlich bewusst.

_Wird fortgesetzt..._

* * *

**Kleine Bemerkung am Rande:**

Ich habe mich nach langem Überlegen dazu entschlossen, die Trilogie (also „Zwielicht", „Morgen wieder vergessen" und das unveröffentlichte „Der letzte Traum") komplett zu überarbeiten.

Konkret bedeutet das: Die Geschichten werden nachher im besten Fall noch 50 mit dem gemeinsam haben, was ihr im Moment lesen könnt; ich plane zumindest für die ersten zwei Teile neue Titel, ein kleineres Personal, längere Kapitel und auch ein anderes Ende. Kurzum, es wird weniger eine Überarbeitung sein, als dass ich drei neue Geschichten schreibe, die zufälligerweise ein paar Plotstrukturen mit den oben genannten gemein haben.

Wenn es gewünscht wird, werde ich „Morgen wieder vergessen" natürlich trotzdem weiterhin updaten und auf Grund der geplanten Änderungen wird es auch sicherlich nicht langweilig, die überarbeiteten Geschichten zu lesen (wie gesagt, ich plane ein anderes Ende...). Wann genau die Überarbeitung stattfindet und wann die neuen Geschichten online kommen werden, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Es wird aber sicherlich noch ein paar Monate dauern. Fest steht, dass ich zusammen mit Eowyn29 erst noch „Hên en Anor" beenden werde, bevor ich anfange.

Wer Interesse hat und informiert werden möchte, sobald die Überarbeitungen fertig sind, kann sich gerne melden; ich würde dann eine Liste anlegen und euch benachrichtigen. Oder aber ihr schaut ab und an in mein Profil :)

Liebe Grüße an alle Leser,

Lily


End file.
